A través de la vida
by PrettyKaoru
Summary: En un mundo donde la inocencia se ve corrompida por la guerra y la sangre. Lavanda encuentra a azul. A partir de ese instante lucharan por llevar una vida a travéz de los obstáculos que les impone el destino pero, sobre todo, lucharán por estar juntos.
1. Lavanda Y Azul

**A través De la Vida**

Rurouni Kenshin, y todos sus personajes así como historia original e historia inventada por SONY, no me pertenece, si no a Watsuki Nobuhiro. Yo solo escribo esto por mera entretención y sin fines lucrativos.

Me presento. Hola =D este es mi primer FIC, publicado en Fanfiction, puedo decir que soy principiante en la escritura pero le prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo e intentar realizar una historia interesante. Como verán es un Battousai/Kaoru, de principio a fin, aun no se que rumbo tomará la historia ni cuanto capítulos me llevara terminarla, la clasificare M, por que como en la vida real tendra situaciones de adultos, así como mm un poco de escenas con sangre, tratare de no ser tan suave en esto pero tampoco tan fuerte.

Espero sus opiniones, a ver si me invitan a continuar este FIC. Algunas aclaraciones acerca de el texto:

-Hola- es lo que dicen.

-_Hola_- pensamiento

Hola Lo que dice el narrador o autor, como quieran verlo.

**Actó Uno: Lavanda y Azúl**

_Busco un corazón fuerte,_  
><em>pero lo suficientemente blando<em>  
><em>como para percibir<em>  
><em>el dolor de la gente<em>  
><em>y sensibilizarme ante ellos...<em>

_Busco un corazón estable;_  
><em>que me dé la seguridad que necesito <em>  
><em>para enfrentar mi destino<em>  
><em>y saber que todo tiene su lugar<em>  
><em>y su tiempo;<em>  
><em>que nada ocurre por casualidad..<em>

_-Busco un corazón, Autor Desconocido-_

Tomo su espada y la contempló, estaba limpia o eso parecía, el brillo de su filo resaltaba en aquella oscuridad efímera que la noche dejaba caer sobre el paisaje de una ciudad. Aquél que él conocía perfectamente. Entre las sombras de un pequeño callejón esperaba a su objetivo, un joven de mediana estatura de unos 26 años.

Podría decirse que era invisible en ese momento, con su respiración reducida y sin realizar ningún movimiento pero atento a cualquier sonido que desentonara con la calma que bañaba el silencio. Miró entonces hacia el cielo y contemplo sus maravillas… "La luna es Fría pero hermosa a la véz". Unas voces a lo lejos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos -Es hora- dijo a manera de murmullo.

-Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos- decía un hombre de mediana edad, con cara de preocupación.

-No deberías asustarte, nosotros somos fuertes también, además ÉL es solo parte de una leyenda urbana, no puede ser real todo lo que nos han platicado…- Contestó su compañero

-Real o no, el miedo no es justificación, los honorarios que reciben por protegerme dicen lo contrario a la cobardía que me están demostrando ahora- sentenció un hombre mayor un poco obeso y sonrojado por haber bebido. Seguramente su jefe.

Dicho esto, se dispusieron a continuar su camino, y al doblar una calle se encontraron de frente con la silueta de un hombre pequeño casi como una mujer.

-Si no te retiras, te cortare con mi espada- Dijo uno de los guardias –Pequeño…- Añadió.

No hubo reacción de parte del "hombre pequeño" que tenían enfrente.

-Bueno si así lo deseas…-

-¡Espera!-, exclamó su compañero y de manera temblorosa, agregó -No es un hombre ordinario… - "no puede ser un hombre ordinario, ese cabello y esa marca"… -Battousai- Murmuró.

-¡Jm! Vaya, tu compañero, sí que es inteligente- Fue la única respuesta de la sombra. Tan pronto como termino la frase, se lanzó al ataque. Desenvaino su espada y sin ningún esfuerzo alcanzo a su primer víctima, realizando un corte limpio digno de un experto separó su cuerpo en dos. Aquel hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni de sentir el dolor de la muerte. Ese había sido su premio por haberlo reconocido, por haberle temido.

Levanto su vista y ubico a su compañero, que como cobarde corría camino abajo, dejando incluso a su "protegido". Sin nunguna emoción reflejada en su rostro lo alcanzo y con una rápida y segura estocada atravesó su garganta, contemplando el rostro del hombre "miedo" pensó. Llevó su espado en dirección cefálica, terminado así con el gesto de su víctima. No lo gustaba, ver el miedo en los ojos de aquellos que asesinaba.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia la cabecilla del grupo.

-Takato Reyca, tu hora ha llegado, morirás para preservar un mejor futuro…- Dijo en voz grave, de manera tranquila y sin compasión en las palabras.

"Miedo" Pensó él pelirrojo, y con gracia casi como si fuese un arte el asesinar, levanto su espada y atravesó el pecho del individuo, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar muriendo así con la misma expresión. Su trabajo de esa noche estaba completo. Lentamente saco la espada de aquel cuerpo sin vida y sin ninguna gracia la sacudió para acabar con el exceso de sangre. Sin mirar atrás siguió su camino.

La posada era grande y tenía un toque hogareño, las luces estaban apagadas, entro sin ningún problema y como un acto autónomo se dirigió por el pasillo que comunicaba a un enorme jardín central, que se vestía alegre con la tenue luz de la luna. –Fría y hermosa así es la luna- murmuró, con la vista en alto hipnotizado por la apacible belleza.

Los pensamientos de Kenshin se vieron interrumpidos por un hombre alto, bien parecido, de semblante serio que emanaba respeto.

-¿Que ocurre Katsura-San?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sin apartar su vista del cielo.

-Himura, la luna de hoy parece no darse cuenta de todo lo malo que ha pasado esta noche…- dijo con voz pasiva –Siempre brilla llena de orgullo y nos muestra su semblante inquebrantable como si nada malo pasará- esta vez Katsura poso su mirada en Kenshin. -Buen trabajo, Idzuka se ha encargado de limpiar la escena y borrar cualquier rastro de evidencia, aunque debo añadir que como siempre ha sido un trabajo limpio y no ha sido difícil hacer el resto-.

-me voy a dormir…- con esas 4 palabras, Kenshin se levanto hizo una reverencia a su superior y siguió su camino hacia su pieza, entró y acostumbrado a moverse en la obscuridad se dirigió a la ventana y entonces tomo posición para dormir, o eso intentaría, volteo hacia el futón extendido a lo largo de la habitación y por un momento envidio a todos aquellos que podían descansar tranquilos sobre aquel objeto. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y aspiro profundamente y entonces lo percibió, un delicioso aroma inundo todos sus sentidos… "Jazmines" pensó, poso su mirada hacia la calle y como si fuese una visión apareció una chica menuda, de largo cabello color azabache, con tez blanca y pálida que parecía brillar en toda esa oscuridad. Corriendo calle abajo, estaba huyendo, asustada como un pajarillo. Vio como esa diminuta mujer se perdía entre las calles de la ciudad hacia el este. Sorprendido por tal visión, pudo sentir después de mucho tiempo ¿Preocupación?... no, no podía ser eso, decidido a olvidar cerro sus ojos de nuevo tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Kaoru, tenía 20 años, había estado corriendo toda la noche, llevaba una yukata blanca un poco manchada de lodo, los pies le ardían, no había tenido tiempo de llevar unas sandalias, solo se presento la oportunidad de escapar y no la perdió.

Esa noche después de haber limpiado el desorden de la cena, y cuando se disponía a descansar, la casa donde habitaba entró en pánico, pues al dirigirse a su pieza, un ruido en la parte trasera del patio llamo su atención, despacio y con un poco de miedo decidió investigar el origen de aquel sonido. Al acercarse a donde parecía había visto también un bulto caer sobre la barda se encontró con la sorpresa de que era un cuerpo, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando descubrió a quien pertenecía, la escena le pareció grotesca ya que en el piso yacía el señor de la casa con una profunda herida en el pecho, era horrible contemplarse así, ya que su cara estaba llena de sangre y no expresaba ninguna otra cosa que no fuera miedo. Kaoru corrió hacia la casa y comenzó a gritar, -¡El señor de la casa ha muerto!- exclamaba efusivamente. Con todo el alboroto se dejaron venir los hijos, sirvientes y guardias, sobre el lugar. Tras todo ese bullicio, Kaoru se percato que nadie vigilaba y decidida corrió hacia la puerta, era su única oportunidad de ser libre… Pero no paso mucho tiempo en que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, y como un gato persigue a un ratón, comenzaron a seguirla.

Ahora esperaba quieta tras esa gran barda a que sus agresores se alejaran, cuando estuvo segura de no escuchar ningún ruido, comenzó a analizar su siguiente movimiento, pero antes de comenzar a correr, una enorme mano invadió su rostro y un fuerte brazo rodeo su cintura. La habían encontrado.

-Creíste que podías escapar, ¡jajaja!- rió fuertemente otro hombre que se paro frente a ella. –Rápido aquí esta, hemos encontrado al pajarillo…- pronto comenzaron a llegar un arsenal de hombres y rodeándola la miraron lascivamente.

-mmm, ahora entiendo porque mi padre estaba tan obsesionado contigo…- dijo con voz pastosa el hombre frente a ella. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo acerco su mano a la apertura de la yukata de Kaoru y sin más preámbulos metió está por dentro y se apodero de una de sus pechos.

Kaoru comenzó a forcejar, odiaba ese tipo de contacto, le daba asco que alguien más tocara su piel, estaba herida por fuera y por dentro, ella ya había sido víctima de muchas situaciones como estas.

-No por favor… suélteme, se lo pido…- Decía entre sollozos la chica.

-¿Qué te suelte?, este será tu castigo por haber intentado escapar después de haber asesinado a mi padre, pagaras viviendo en el infierno al que él te sometía diariamente, y para mi será un placer darte esa vida.- Decía con asentó asqueroso y rencoroso.

El hombre saco una daga, y sin dudar desato el nudo de la yukata de Kaoru, realizó un corte no muy superficial pero tampoco profundo en el nacimiento de los pechos de la chica, la sangre comenzó gotear y Kaoru gimió de dolor, pero eso solo intensifico el deseo de aquel perverso, y continua el camino de la daga hacia abajo.

-Deténgase por favor me hace daño…- decía Kaoru de forma entrecortada, sentía que le faltaba el aire, sus lagrimas caían como torrente y se mezclaban con la sangre.

Un ruido, llamo la atención de su agresor y de varios de los guardias que entretenidos observaban la escena, un río de sangre comenzó a correr a los pies de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar, cuando pudieron darse cuenta de que lo había provocado, presenciaron la caída de otros dos hombres, cortados a lo largo de su tórax, mientras los cuerpos se derrumbaban junto a otros tres, que nadie había presenciado cuando había llegado a esa situación, pero parecían ser la fuente de toda aquella sangre que cubría el piso.

El agresor de Kaoru contemplaba con horror, cuando un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de alguien más sobre su oreja. –Dejala, si quieres vivir-

Fue cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien más cerca, que Kaoru levanto su vista y se encontró con un mar de largo cabellos rojizos –Rojo, como la sangre- Dijo en tono bajo, pero su voz alcanzo a dicho hombre, quien sin resistir volteo, para ver de frente a la dueña de tan dulce voz.

Por primera vez, se encontraron. Azul profundo miró a violeta con sorpresa. El tiempo se detuvo, el aire le falto, un poco confundido por la reacción de su cuerpo ojos violetas voltearon hacia el agresor y con un simple movimiento de su espada, realizo un corte a lo largo del brazo derecho de este, provocando la caída de la daga y que se escuchara un grito de dolor, la sangre emanaba y escurría hacia el piso. Kenshin miró sin emoción a dicho hombre, y con un gesto de superioridad diviso a sus acompañantes.

Estos no dudaron, en entender la amenaza, cargaron a su señor, sin dificultad y emprendieron la huída despavoridos, esos ojos no podían ser los de cualquier persona, esos ojos daban miedo. Lo que Kaoru no sabía es que ellos no habían encontrad a exquisito lavanda si no al temible dorado, aquel dorado que hacía temblar al más valiente, aquel dorado que te despedazaba con un simple brillo.

Sin poder sostener más su peso, Kaoru cayó de rodillas, ensuciando de sangre sus piernas y entonces lloró, tan fuerte como pudo, todo su estrés, todo su temor, el dolor físico y mental que sentía salieron en forma de lagrimas. Sin saber más de sí y con la imagen del joven de ojos lavanda y cabellos rojizos, se dejo guiar hasta el suelo sin importar la sangre y quedo inconsciente, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo seguridad.

¿Qué hacía ahora?, había seguido sin pensar aquel delicioso aroma, y se había involucrado en una batalla, por aquella misteriosa mujer. Más tranquilo poso su mirada sobre el pequeño cuerpo que permanecía en el piso inmóvil, contemplo sus largas piernas, pudo imaginar así la piel suave y dulce que las cubría, su mirada viajo hacia arriba y un pequeño rubor se apodero de sus mejillas. La yukata seguía abierta, podía contemplar exquisita belleza que derramaba aquel hermoso cuerpo, ese abdomen plano y el contorno de sus pechos, todo ello tan blanco que parecía brillar. Aún así había algo que desentonaba con aquella aura de inocencia que dejaba salir, y eso era la sangre que bañaba y escurría de a gotas de la herida provocada por ese hombre despiadado, atento contemplo el viaje de una de ellas por exquisito camino, hacia abajo, pasando por el monte de sus pechos para luego comenzar su recorrido por su abdomen y perdiéndose por ultimo en el piso. Al darse cuenta de la sangre, reaccionó y se dirigió hacia ella, acomodo su katana en su funda. Con facilidad rasgo su gi y como pudo cubrió la herida del pecho de aquella mujer, ya estaba decidido la llevaría con él.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, no se escuchaba ningún ruido. La luz cegadora obligo a Kaoru a cubrirse con la manta. –¿Una manta?- Se preguntó, más tranquila y preparada, destapo su campo visual y contemplo el lugar. Una habitación… se dio cuenta también que se encontraba tendida sobre un futón, rápido llevo su mirada hacia su pecho y se encontró con algunas vendas que cubrían su herida. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero un fuerte dolor punzante la obligo a tenderse en el futón de nuevo.

Comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido anteriormente, se vio siendo herida por el señor Hiroshi Reyca, también recordó mucha sangre, sangre tan roja como…. como… como ¡los cabellos rojizos de aquel joven!, de mirada lavanda, la imagen de este permaneció en la mente de Kaoru por un momento. Así que él la había salvado, pero, ¿dónde estaba?.

Cubierta aun de dudas, logro sentarse y su mirada viajo sin querer hacia la ventana de aquella pieza, una hermosa vista de la ciudad se apodero de sus ojos, allá afuera podía ver como la gente comenzaba su día sin preocupaciones, después de todo ellos podían llevar una vida normal. Sumida en sus pensamientos, deseo ser como ellos, vivir sin temor a nada y sintiéndose segura.

Seguridad. Un sentimiento que hacía mucho no percibía, pero esa noche lo había sentido, invadiendo todos sus adentros, brindando tranquilidad y un poco de esperanza. Sonrió para sí misma, quizás después de todo si podía ser como todas esas personas que paseaban ahora por las calles. Ya que aún contra todo pronóstico, había podido sentir la calidez de estar a salvo, y no había dudado en entregarse a esa emoción. Aquel muchacho de ojos lavanda le había prometido seguridad, con esa mirada, tan sincera que le había dirigido antes de ocuparse de sus agresores. Por eso ella lo había mirada con sorpresa, por eso ella se había sentido desnuda y un libro abierto frente a él en ese pequeño instante.

Con cuidado abrazo su cuerpo, y comenzó a llorar, pequeñas gotitas saladas humedecían tan reconfortable manta que la cubría en ese momento. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no de alegría, pues en ese momento de su vida podía ver por primera vez una pequeña luz de esperanza. Con esa pequeña idea, decidió permanecer por un rato.

Kenshin, se encontraba en el comedor. Aun no entendía por qué había hecho lo de anoche. El simple hecho de verse inundado de tan exquisito aroma no era una justificación para su ácto. Sumido en sus pensamientos, terminó su almuerzo.

-Hey, Kenshin no sabía que fueses de esos hombres que ayudan a damiselas en peligro.- dijo un joven no más mayor que Kenshin, de cabellos castaños, alto y de buen cuerpo.

Como respuesta, Kenshin regreso una mirada amenazadora, con un destello de tan temibles ojos dorados. Por un momento Sanosuke se inmutó, pero después de eso, le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica y picara a la vez, después de todo Kenshin era su amigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, antes del almuerzo logre platicar con Megumi, y me conto que había tenido que cerrar una herida en una joven en parte de su pecho y abdomen, dijo que no era mortal, pero que si necesitaba cuidados para evitar una infección, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que me dijo que tu la habías traído durante la madrugada y habías pedido su ayuda para atenderla. No se la habrás provocado tú pillín.-

-No, no fue eso.- Fue la simple respuesta del pelirrojo, para el castaño.

-Bueno y cuál es su nombre, me dijeron que era muy hermosa, quizás si no estás interesado yo pueda…- Idzuka calló antes de terminar su frase pues pudo sentir como los ojos amenazantes de Kenshin se posaban sobre él. –_Al parecer los rumores corrían muy rápido en la posada_- pensó Kenshin.

-Su nombre de ahora en adelante es Tabú para ti- Dicho esto, se levantó del comedor hizo una reverencia hacia con Katsura y se retiró. Detrás de Kenshin se fue Sanosuke, aun tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el acontecimiento y quería averiguar más sobre tan misteriosa damisela.

-Vamos Kenshin, dime que ha pasado- insistió, mientras caminaban por uno de los corredores de tan enorme posada.

-La rescate de algunos agresores, al parecer pertenecientes a la familia Reyca- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Reyca?, pero dime Kenshin, tu misión de ayer fuer acabar con el cabecilla de ellos, según había escuchado fue un éxito, ¿cómo terminaste en dicha situación?-

La mirada de Kenshin se pozo frente a la de Sanosuke y simplemente le respondió –Coincidencia, algo sin importancia…- Al castaño no le gusto la respuesta, pero conocía a su amigo y no hablaría, ya tendría más tiempo luego para interrogarle. En ese momento se toparon con Megumi.

-Oye zorrita, dime ¿cómo está la mujercita de nuestro pequeño pelirrojo?- Una mirada fría fue la que recibió Sanasoke de parte de Kenshin por dicho comentario.

-Está bien, ahora lo que necesita es descansar.- Contesto la pelinegro de labios carmín. – Kenshin por favor, necesito procures ayudarle a limpiar la herida diariamente, no queremos que se complique y además evita por favor que realice esfuerzos…- Kenshin no sabía por qué pensar escuchaba atento las instrucciones de Megumi, después de todo ella era médico y debía procurar que la chica se recuperara y siendo él quien la había llevado a la posada lo más lógico era que se encargará de ayudar en el proceso.

Derrepente el mismo Kenshin se vio sorprendido por sus pensamientos, tanto le importaba el bienestar de esa mujer, que ni su nombre sabía. Era hermosa de eso no tenía duda y ese aroma tan delicioso que emanaba, lo llamaba a gritos desde su pieza, no sabía por qué ni cómo pero definitivamente quería conocerla. Y el saber eso lo asusto, el no podía permitirse ese tipo de emociones, pero aun así no pudo resistirse y en cuanto termino de hablar con Megumi, se dirigió de forma tranquila ha su pieza.

Kaoru, se había rendido al sueño de nuevo, después de todo se sentía cansada y un poco indispuesta. Fue así como la encontró Kenshin. Tendida sobre su futón, tapando medio cuerpo con su manta. La observo, tez blanca, largo cabello azabache podían distinguirse algunos reflejos azules por la luz, sus labios carnosos que gritaban posesión, el nacimiento de sus pechos... esas pestañas largas y negras que reguardaban sus ojos…. Definitivamente toda ella era hermosa

En ese instante, fue que Kaoru abrió sus ojos. Lavanda encontró a azul. Kaoru dedico una sonrisa a lavanda y entonces pudo deleitarse con algo que nunca nadie en ese lugar había podido presenciar. Lavanda respondió con una sincera sonrisa…

En ese momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, también lo hizo el destino de los dos, que por azares de la vida a partir de ese mágico instante iban a seguir el mismo camino.

* * *

><p>Muy bien aquí termina el primer acto. Espero sus reviews.<p> 


	2. Tu Mirada

Rurouni Kenshin, y todos sus personajes así como historia original e historia inventada por SONY, no me pertenece, si no a Watsuki Nobuhiro. Yo solo escribo esto por mera entretención y sin fines lucrativos.

Bueno aquí tienen el segundo acto, creo que mejor cambiare la clasificación del fic a T, ya que aun no se presentaran situaciones tan perturbadoras, asi que digamos que por ahora mas de la mayoría puede leerlo. Los dejos leer, nos vemos al final del capitulo n-n...

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 2: Tu Mirada<strong>

_Dos miradas que se cruzan en silencio  
>Solamente son eso, dos miradas.<em>

_Porque gritan en silencio lo que callan  
>Nuestras voces, prisioneras, desdichadas.<em>

_Que no tienen libertad de murmurar  
>Ni siquiera lo que atormenta el alma.<br>Dos miradas que se cruzan en silencio  
>Nunca son solamente dos miradas. <em>

_Dos caminos paralelos sin remedio.  
>Una abismal distancia muy cercana.<br>Ambos rumbos son unidos solamente  
>Por un puente que forman dos miradas. <em>

_(Dos miradas, autor anónimo)_

Kaoru, se había rendido al sueño de nuevo, después de todo se sentía cansada y un poco indispuesta. Fue así como la encontró Kenshin. Tendida sobre su futón, tapando medio cuerpo con su manta. La observo, tez blanca, largo cabello azabache en el cual podían distinguirse algunos reflejos azules por la luz, sus labios carnosos que gritaban posesión, el nacimiento de sus pechos... esas pestañas largas y negras que resguardaban sus ojos…. Aquellos hermosos ojos de profundo azul. Definitivamente toda ella era hermosa.

En ese instante, fue que Kaoru despertó. Lavanda encontró a azul. Kaoru dedico una sonrisa a lavanda y entonces pudo deleitarse con algo que nunca nadie en ese lugar había podido presenciar. Violeta respondió con una sincera sonrisa…

-Buenos días- Dijo con voz baja y un poco tímida Kaoru, aun no entendía por qué pero la sonrisa que le había brindado el pelirrojo, la había dejado sin aire.

-Buenos días- Contesto él.

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación. Kenshin observaba a la chica, aquella sonrisa pura e inocente que le había mostrado acababa de remover todo su interior, no entendía, pero la necesidad de responderle con el mismo gesto se apoderó de él. De repente cayó en cuenta, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no sonreía?, eso no era normal en él, se había entrenado especialmente para reprimir cualquier tipo de emoción en la pelea y ese estilo de vida se había apoderado de su vida cotidiana, casi al instante. Al parecer esa chica extraña provocaba reacciones en su persona que ni el mismo sabía que tenía, aún se reprochaba por haber salido a buscarla la noche anterior, un asesino no tenía preocupaciones, un asesino era frío y no mostraba piedad. ¿Preocupaciones? ¿Acaso la mujer de azul profundo le preocupaba?. No, no podía ser… en este tiempo preocuparse por alguien era sinónimo de debilidad. No le agradaba la idea de tener un punto débil.

Kaoru observaba el torbellino de emociones de aquel hombre, que se reflejaban en aquellos misteriosos ojos. Podía jurar que su color original era lavanda, pero ahora no sabía distinguir entre el violeta y ámbar. El misterio le gustó. Se perdió entonces en su largo y rojizo cabello que brillaba con ayuda de la luz del día, parecía sedoso y suave ¿Qué se sentiría tocarlo?, continúo su exploración en su rostro, ¡por dios! Sus facciones eran tan sorprendentes, un hombre común no podía tener tan finas características, no sabía por qué pero le gustaba. Su vista continúo su paseo y al llegar a la mejilla izquierda de tan exquisita visión, se encontró con un defecto en tan perfecta tez. Una cicatriz, reinaba en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, pero por alguna extraña razón le daba un atractivo extra, quizás después de todo no era un defecto, si no un complemento. Se perdió rápidamente en esos pensamientos.

Un fuerte carraspeo de garganta, la saco de donde estaba. –¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Kenshin.

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar.- contesto Kaoru agregando una sonrisa. Kenshin anonadado por el gesto, decidió desviar su mirada, no quería mostrar la misma reacción de hace unos momentos, no podía darse el lujo de demostrarle a esa mujer ese gesto de nuevo.

-Bueno… me llamo Kaoru, muchas gracias por salvarme la noche pasada…- Expresó Kaoru de forma un poco insegura, al momento de que bajaba su rostro por el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Ese hombre la hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Espero para escuchar la respuesta pero, al contrario del "No fue problema" que quería escuchar, Kenshin se puso de pie se dirigió hacia la ventana, se puso cómodo en esta, y sin voltear hacia con Kaoru, mostrándole un perfil un poco intimidante que bailaba y jugaba con los rayos de sol entrantes, contestó…

-Kenshin, Kenshin Himura…- Agregó con voz fría y en tono un poco bajo. Luego de esto, un poco inseguro, dijo –¿Tienes hambre?-.

-Un poco…- contesto Kaoru sin pensar. Como si fuese una orden enviada telepáticamente por Himura, se escucharon tres golpecitos en la puerta. Con cuidado el pelirrojo abandono su agradable posición y avanzo a abrir. Tras la puerta se encontraba una joven, que a la vista de Kaoru desbordaba amabilidad. Kenshin tomo la bandeja de comida y sin agradecimientos ni ninguna palabra semejante, cerró la puerta y se puso en dirección a Kaoru.

-Come- dijo cortante. Kaoru obedeció como si fuese una orden. No sabía la razón pero pudo apreciar por un instante que aquellos hermosos ojos lavanda, se habían transformado completamente en ámbar.

Luego de dar un primer bocado y disfrutar el sabor de una comida casera… decidió hablar…

-Señor Himura, sus ojos…- Kenshin sentado en la ventana, volteo un poco sorprendido por el comentario de la chica, ¿Qué diablos tenían sus ojos? ¿Acaso también temía al terrible ámbar? Aquellos pensamientos, hicieron a los preciosos ojos lavanda tornarse ámbar.

Kaoru admirada por el fenómeno llevo una mano a su boca. –Sí, ahora estoy segura, sus ojos son extraños…- dijo con un poco de duda. –Desde ayer que lo vi, pude ver con claridad su color violeta, pero hace unos momentos parecían tornarse ámbar, y ahora son completamente dorados…- agregó la chica con un poco de pena.

Kenshin, queriendo no creer lo que escuchaba, se quedo sin habla y desvió su mirada hacia la calle, ¿aquella chica decía la verdad? Hacía mucho tiempo que sus ojos habían dejado de ser violetas para abrir paso al temible dorado… el simple hecho de que Kaoru fuese capaz de ver a través de la gran armadura de Battousai le asustó, pero por extraño que pareciera no le disgustó. Al parecer, esta chica era capaz de ver dentro de su alma.

Aún con su mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ciudad, y Kaoru un poco sonrojada por su comentario anterior, se sumieron en un temible silencio. _–¿Será que se molestó?_- pensaba Kaoru, y cuando iba a pedirle disculpas por su comentario un poco fuera de lo común, la puerta de la pieza se corrió, dando paso a un joven alto, un poco tosco para el gusto de Kaoru.

-Kenshin, te busca el señor Katsura- indicó en tono serio, pero luego de esto mostró un gesto un poco burlesco y añadió –mmm… Kenshin, no creía en lo que me habían dicho, pero creo es verdad supongo no pudiste resistir a tal encanto… y la trajiste sin pensar a la pensión…- decía de forma sarcástica sin quitar su mirada de Kaoru.

-Yo la ayudé…- Espetó ámbar, con un pequeño destello en su mirada. –Vamos…- dijo tajantemente. Con tranquilidad se levanto rodeo el futón sin dirigir palabra hacia la chica, obligo a Sanosuke a retroceder unos pasos, sacándolo de la pieza, y por último volteo pasivamente hacia con Kaoru –Volveré, descansa-.

Dicho esto la puerta se cerró detrás del mar rojo que eran sus cabellos. Kaoru aún un poco fuera de sí, contestó en tono bajo –Aquí estaré-. Quedándose con el recuerdo de cómo ámbar se transformaba pasiblemente en lavanda, solo para mirarla a ella con ¿Devoción? Y dirigirle esas últimas palabras antes de salir hacia con Katsura-San... no lo sabía, pero aquella idea le gustó.

Un momento, ¿Katsura?... ¿Sería posible?... No, no podía serlo, ella no podía encontrarse, en la base de los Ishinshishi, un pequeño escalofrío corrió su espalda. Si por mera casualidad fuera eso real, si tan solo el cielo estuviera de su parte y eso fuera verdad… quizás, tal vez, al fin… podría estar a salvo. Después de todo su padre había sido un revolucionario… y ella creía en esos ideales.

Kenshin caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la pieza donde se encontraba Katsura. Sabía perfectamente para que lo buscaba su superior, ¿Qué le diría?, -"_Katsura-San, me sentí un poco incomodo pues la mujer que alcance a divisar desde mi habitación me embriago con su delicioso aroma a jazmines y sin pensar emprendí en su búsqueda, pues parecía asustada y eso lejos de tranquilizarme provoco preocupación…"_- Pensaba Kenshin de forma sarcástica.

Preocupación. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ya había llegado a esa conclusión anteriormente, y sinceramente no encontraba ninguna otra explicación él se había preocupado por ella… Él se había preocupado por no volver a inundar sus sentidos con Jazmines. Así fue como Kenshin llego hasta la puerta de la pieza de Katsura, sumido en sus pensamientos, pero pronto dejo atrás tantas emociones y toco a manera de pedir permiso para entrar.

-Adelante…- una voz desde el interior ordenó.

Kenshin corrió la puerta e hizo una pequeña reverencia a su superior. De manera suave y sin ninguna prisa cerró la puerta de la pieza, después de todo lo que necesitaban era privacidad. Cuando Katsura pide hablar contigo personalmente, no es para que todo mundo en la posada se entere, y Kenshin comprendía muy bien eso. Ante todo respetaba a ese hombre frente suyo, el era su superior, el tenía sus mismos ideales…

-Himura, ¿cómo va tu día?-

-No me quejo- fue la simple respuesta.

-Me enteré de tu pequeño incidente de la madrugada. ¿Algún cabo suelto en tu misión de horas antes que no pudiste solucionar? - pregunto Katsura a manera de pedir una explicación, del por qué Kenshin se había inmiscuido en una pelea que no era necesaria, pues anteriormente su trabajo de esa noche ya había sido completado. El no tenía por qué haber estado en ese lugar.

-No… la misión mu un éxito, y eso se lo di a entender antes de verme envuelto en esa pelea…-

-Muy, bien… entonces dime, ¿Qué paso?- La pregunta que Kenshin no sabía contestar, había sido formulada.

-Yo…- Kenshin bajo la mirada, a lo cual Katsura le sorprendió, él no era así. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que por un instante, pudo notar un tenue ¿Rubor? ¿Acaso la vida le estaba jugando una broma?. Una idea se le vino a la mente.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya- Respondió el pelirrojo. La mente de Katsura trabajo a velocidad impresionante.

-¿Cómo fue que la encontraste?-

-Estaba siendo perseguida, por el hijo de los Reyca, la acusaba de haber asesinado a su padre…-

-Ya veo…- Katsura se llevo una mano a su mentón.

-La atacaron sin compasión e hirieron, yo… simplemente la ayudé-

-Muy bien, ¿algo más que desees agregar?-

-A juzgar por su comportamiento hacia ella, no era más que una esclava en esa familia, aunque aún no le pregunto, pero tal parece que no tiene familia-

-Eso es obvio, después de todo ella estaba huyendo- Agrego Katsura en tono serio. Le divertía un poco ver al temible Battousai en esa situación, nunca pensó que se vería interesado por una mujer, y mucho menos que reaccionaria como lo había hecho. Kenshin levanto su mirada, hacia con Katsura. Este se quedo sin palabras ante la. ¿Suplica?... que los ojos del joven expresaban.

-Sí, ella puede quedarse…- dijo –Después de todo, tu lo has dicho no parece tener familia-. El pelirrojo aún un poco fuera de sí, por las palabras de su superior entro en cuenta, ¿el no le había preguntado por qué se quedará, o si? ¿Su mirada lo había delatado? ¿Acaso su mirada lo había traicionado en ese momento?. No supo la razón pero simplemente, hizo una reverencia hacia con Katsura a manera de agradecimiento, por concederle dicho permiso.

-Pero, habitará en tu pieza…- Agrego –Es TÚ, invitada-. Kenshin solo acato a asentir con su cabeza. –Le pediremos a la señora Sakura que le de algunas tareas en la posada, creo que es joven y puede ayudar a mantener este lugar en pie-. Dicho esto, Katsura siguió bebiendo su té. Kenshin, hizo una reverencia hacia con él y cuando se iba a retirar de la pieza escucho al hombre a sus espaldas –Ten cuidado, no nos podemos dejar invadir por emociones en estos tiempos…- El pelirrojo simplemente asintió.

Al regresar a su habitación, que desde ese momento compartiría con dicha mujer, se encontró con que todo estaba recogido y con una Kaoru disfrutando apaciblemente, de la luz del día y de la brisa de la mañana. Sus cabellos se mecían al compás del viento, mientras su piel era acariciada por el viaje de este a través de su rostro. Parecía estar durmiendo… en silencio se acerco hacia con Kaoru y la miro de frente, al sentir la presencia de alguien más la chica abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con deliciosa mirada que parecía no definirse que color tomar, ¿ámbar o lavanda?… Lavanda. Los ojos azul profundo de Kaoru eran preciosos, un color no muy común. Pero, para Kenshin su mirada le gritaba control, su mirada le decía tranquilidad, su mirada le expresaba paz… Eso era lo que él veía en tan preciosos ojos.

-Te quedarás- afirmo el hombre frente a ella. La expresión de Kaoru desbordo sorpresa, por la frase.

-Se que no tienes familia, no necesitas decírmelo… por las condiciones en que te encontré, parecías estar huyendo de ellos y además por el trato que te brindaron puedo concluir que no eras más que una esclava en esa casa…-Dijo Kenshin, mientras tomaba su posición de costumbre en la ventana de la habitación, sin mirar a Kaoru, si no al bullicio que se formaba en las calles de Kyoto a esas horas de la mañana.

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los orbes de la pelinegra, un tenue sollozo se dejo escuchar en la pieza. Aún sin voltear para ver lo que pasaba, Kenshin podía saber que ella estaba llorando, su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y por el aspecto de su Ki podía descifrar que en ese momento la cabeza de esa mujer era un torbellino de emociones.

-No te estoy deteniendo…- Agregó con voz grave – si tu deseas irte de aquí puedes hacerlo, pero espera a mejorarte, si piensas salir a las calles y luchar por tu vida por lo menos, hazlo en un estado de salud aceptable-. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, otra vez se encontraba preocupado por el bienestar de la mujer…

-Gracias… señor Himura…- Contestó Kaoru entre jadeos.

-Kenshin… llamame Kenshin… Kaoru-dono…-. Al escuchar esa voz, con un tono de ¿suplica?, Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír. En ese momento al sentir el cambio brutal en el Ki de la chica, Kenshin no resistió a voltear en su dirección. Solo para ver los deliciosos labios de la oji-azul pronunciar de manera pausada y exquisitamente placentero para sus oídos –Kenshin…- Todo esto sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

Evadiendo esa mirada enternecedora, Kenshin disimuló ver algo más interesante en la calle. Pero no podía mentir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que se sentía tranquilo, aun en contra de que no sentía la adrenalina fluir por todo su cuerpo como cuando estaba en alguna batalla o una misión, por primera vez… podía sentir claramente el palpitar de su corazón endemoniadamente rápido, desbordándose en su pecho, casi para provocarle por un momento la falta de aire.

Habían pasado, 15 días desde su llegada a la posada, en todo ese tiempo su convivencia con Kenshin no había cambiado. Todo se resumía, a pequeñas charlas acerca de la comida o del día, a veces sobre la gente que pasaba por la calle, pero solo eso… ni una pizca de emociones podía descubrir de ese hombre, aunque no podía negar que la frialdad de su actitud era atractiva y que la atención que le brindaba a pesar de su helado comportamiento le agradaba. Además se dejaba llevar por el pensamiento de que quizá ella era algo especial en la vida de Kenshin, pues todos los días podía ver con claridad como el pelirrojo miraba a todos con frialdad y un ámbar temible, en cambio al dirigirse a ella simplemente ese dorado se apagaba y abría paso a un cálido lavanda, pero ese era su secreto… secreto que guardaba con devoción pues simplemente al notar esos cambios que ese hombre hacía con ella, podía sentirse protegida, aunque él no lo supiera incluso aunque él no lo creyera. A Kaoru le había gustado soñar en que Kenshin en secreto la protegía de todo mal, dirigiendo su mirada amenazadora a personas ajenas y mirándola a ella pacíficamente llegando casi a aparentar una persona normal y no el temible asesino que en realidad era.

-Bien, esta decidido el día de hoy no pienso quedarme más sobre este futón- Dijo Kaoru en voz alta para sí misma. Decidida a esto, la pelinegra restregó un poco sus ojos, se levanto con cuidado pues tenía que admitir que aquella herida aun le molestaba. Luego de esto se ocupó de doblar el futón y mantas y guardarlas en el pequeño armario de la pieza, dejando todo en orden. Con cuidado corrió la pequeña puerta de la habitación y casi como un niño asustado saco su cabeza para ver si había alguien en el pasillo, volteo hacia ambos lados y una vez segura de que estaba sola, se dispuso a salir.

Recorrió el pasillo de forma lenta, ciertamente era un lugar muy limpio, todo se veía en orden no había rastro de polvo. A pesar de haber pasado 15 días en ese sitio, era la primera vez que podía verlo por completo pues debido a su herida se había encontrado indispuesta. Al final del pasillo se encontró con unas escaleras, Kaoru siguió por estas hacia el piso de abajo. Como un niño cuando está interesado por explorar un nuevo lugar, así se sentía ella en ese momento… Termino su recorrido en un Jardín central, no era muy alegre solo había un gran Cerezo en medio de este, se podía ver algunas malas hierbas en una esquina, pero a pesar de eso todo estaba verde y se veía tranquilo.

De pronto callo en cuenta, si esa era una posada, ¿cómo era posible que en todo ese tiempo de exploración no se encontrara a nadie?, ni siquiera a quien se encargaba de la limpieza. Con esta idea en mente inició su búsqueda de las personas que habitaban en ese lugar. Con cuidado siguió por el gran porche que rodeaba a ese jardín central, pronto se encontró con un pasillo oscuro, parecía que solo conducía a un lugar sin salida, decidió ignorarlo. Continúo su camino por el mismo porche hasta llegar a un gran corredor el cual se veía muy iluminado. Rápidamente noto el escándalo que parecía provenir de una puerta antes de que terminara el amplio pasillo. Con pasos lentos se acerco, cuando llego al marco de la puerta asomo su cabeza con cautela y se sorprendió del montón de hombres que se encontraban sentados alrededor de lo que parecía ser un gran comedor.

-¡Cuidado!- Alcanzo a gritar una joven. Kaoru al escuchar a la chica trato de esquivarla, pero al intentar girar sobre su propio pie resbaló, cayendo de espaldas. Kaoru cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto, pero este nunca llego, al contrario en vez de sentir la fría duela de madera que esperaba, se topo con una sensación agradable y tibia, además de un olor que ya sabía era muy familiar _–"madera"_- pensó.

Kenshin ayudó a Kaoru a reincorporarse, esta al ponerse de pie se encontró con la más linda mirada lavanda y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué es eso que escondes atrás, Battousai?. Gritó uno de los tantos hombres que estaban reunidos en ese lugar. Kenshin hizo caso omiso y pego su cuerpo un poco más a la chica. La cercanía la ponía algo nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo, la respiración de Kaoru era tranquila y profunda, sentía que las piernas le fallaban, al parecer Kenshin se percató de eso porque poso sus manos alrededor de los brazos de esta para ayudar a sostenerse. Al sentir el contacto la chica no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo, pero nadie se dio cuenta pues su largo fleco cubría en ese momento su rostro que se mantenía bajo, no es que no quisiera ver a los ojos al hombre que tenía enfrente, si no que si levantaba el rostro la distancia entre ellos sería mínima y eso tan solo de pensarlo le dejaba la piel de gallina.

-Vamos Kenshin, no escondas más el tesoro que tienes contigo- decía Idzuka al momento que se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía hacia el dúo que en ese momento era el centro de atención en el comedor. Al sentir acercase a el hombre, el pelirrojo apretó mas su agarre hacia con Kaoru y cerro un poco más las distancia entre ellos, si es que eso era posible. Idzuca se percató del acto, y decidió parar a medio camino. – Oh vamos, comparte con nosotros…-

-Katsura-San, me retiro- fue lo único que salió de la boca del joven. Con un rápido pero delicado movimiento, dio la media vuelta al pequeño cuerpo de Kaoru y como si fuera una muñeca la hizo caminar en dirección a la puerta del lugar.

-Himura, deberías de presentar a la chica…- Ante el mandato de su superior, kenshin dio la media vuelta, sin dejar de cubrir a la joven, paseo su vista frente a sus espectadores –Su nombre es Kaoru y de ahora en adelante habitará en este lugar- Finalizó con una mirada profunda y peligrosamente ámbar, que heló hasta el más valiente de todos. Con eso era suficiente para dar a entender a todos que estaban muertos si le ponían un dedo encima, pero Kenshin no se dio cuenta de este mensaje o no quiso hacerlo, sin embargo su mirada lo había traicionado de nuevo.

-Muy bien, ya escucharon- dijo la autoridad del lugar –Kaoru, por favor quisiera que te dirigieras a la señora Sakura, que es la encargada del lugar, para que te de algunas tareas que realizar. Considero que es mejor que te mantengas activa.- agregó.

Aun siendo cubierta por el cuerpo del joven pelirrojo Kaoru asintió –Esta bien, señor.- Luego de que terminara su frase, el agarre de Kenshin se intensificó y la hizo avanzar fuera del comedor, sin soltarla ningún momento siguió su recorrido hasta su pieza, al entrar soltó a la joven y se colocó en su posición de siempre al pie de la ventana.

-¿y, bien?- Pregunto Kaoru, el silencio de él le molestaba.

–No iba a dejar que te vieran en ese estado- dijo Kenshin sin quitar su mirada de la ventana. Ella no entendió el mensaje, hasta que esté volteo a mirarla y paseo su vista hasta detenerse en su pecho, automáticamente Kaoru llevó sus manos para cubrirlo y fue cuando recordó, que estaba usando una yukata y que esta dejaba poco a la imaginación permitiendo ver el nacimiento de sus senos. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza que sentía y con la mirada baja murmuró –Gracias…- Dijo tan bajo, que fácilmente pudo confundirse su voz con el viento que paseaba en la habitación en ese momento. –Pero… pero… yo no tengo otra cosa que usar…- decía Kaoru sin levantar su mirada.

Cuando por fin se animo a reincorporar se topo con la mirada de Kenshin, que la veía fijamente, esto perturbo un poco a la chica pero no alejo su vista de él. El silencio lejos de ser incomodo completaba la escena. –Mañana… encontraré algo apropiado para que uses…- dijo con voz segura y grave el pelirrojo. Kaoru simplemente movió su cabezo a manera de afirmación.

El viento jugaba con las largas hebras de cabello negro de la chica, ella aun no quitaba sus manos de su pecho y un leve tono rojo adornaba sus mejillas. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz que invadía el lugar y una pequeña mueca de confusión completaban su imagen en ese momento. Además su aroma a Jazmines invadía la habitación de forma penetrante. No podía explicar porque pero para él era misteriosa y lejos de disgustarle le atraía ese dato de ella. Su mirada no derramaba más que pura inocencia, inconsciente de las reacciones que podía despertar a su alrededor… a su persona.

Y era ese pequeño detalle en ella, que lo hacían sentir algo que no conocía, algo que llenaba su corazón de un cálido abrigo. –"_Paz…_"- Pensó el pelirrojo, con ese descubrimiento aspiro profundamente inundando sus sentidos de la esencia de cierta persona.

La actitud tranquila de su acompañante la llenaba también a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esto no paso desapercibido por Kenshin, quien no perdió ningún momento en el que los hermosos labios de la joven se curvaban para completar el gesto. Admirado por ello, decidió mejor encontrar algo en lo cual ocupar su mente y disimuladamente aparentando frialdad como siempre, poso su mirada en las aves que paseaban por el cielo esa tarde.

-Ya oíste a Katsura, debes consultar a la vieja Sakura, para recibir tus tareas…-

-Sí…- contesto Kaoru, decidida.

-Mañana…- Kenshin paseo su mano sobre su fleco para acomodarlo un poco pues el viento lo había desordenado. –Mañana, podrás hacerlo, por ahora descansa… además necesitas comer algo… y usar algo descente…- agregó.

En respuesta positiva Kaoru simplemente asintió, y no muy segura de sí misma camino hacia la ventana para incorporarse cerca del joven y contemplar en silencio el atardecer.

Si eso era sentirse sin preocupaciones y a salvo, Kaoru quería vivir ese momento para siempre. Si eso era sentirse en paz, Kenshin quisiera no dejar esa sensación. Pero otro trabajo tenía que cumplirse esa noche y su deber era que como siempre fuese impecable. Como si nadie estuviese en ese lugar, el joven se reincorporo y camino en dirección a la puerta de la pieza, al abrirla simplemente agrego –Tengo trabajo que hacer… por favor cena algo.-

-Espera, por favor…- Ante la suplica de la chica kenshin poso sus ojos sobre ella, estos reflejaban puro ámbar. Kaoru pareció por un momento sorprenderse, pero eso no la detuvo a agregar con seguridad pero a la vez con preocupación –Cuídate…- como simple respuesta Kenshin asintió y dejo la habitación con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Ya sola, el corazón de la joven parecía querer romper su pecho. La verdad es que ella sabía a qué se refería con su "Trabajo" y por eso le había pedido que se cuidara, en realidad no sabía porque sentía preocupación por un hombre que no le dirigía más de 20 palabras al día incluso menos, pero los recuerdo de cómo él le había salvado la obligaban a sentirse agradecida con su persona. Después de todo él había sido su héroe esa noche.

Kenshin, caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraría con su nuevo objetivo, era poco más de le media noche, la oscuridad reinaba en las calles en ese momento y el silencio acompañaba bien las circunstancias. Pronto vió a lo lejos una pequeña luz, y a un grupo de hombres que caminaban hacia él.

Un brillo en sus ojos dorados, se pudo notar en ese instante, el baile comenzaba de nuevo. La sangre se derramaría una vez más por su espada, no había vuelta atrás, desde el primer momento en que aceptó su posición no podía arrepentirse. Llevo su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada, con su pulgar levanto un poco esta, el filo logro verse brillante mientras salía de la funda. Listo para su tarea, se lanzo hacia el pequeño grupo de hombres.

-"Cuídate…"- La imagen de la joven inundo su conciencia, y como una promesa que él debía de cumplir decidió realizar su trabajo, con el mismo cuidado de siempre pero esta vez, algo era diferente, esta vez alguien esperaba por él y eso era lo que le permitió no sentir remordimiento mientras corría hacia su objetivo. Por primera vez comprendió que se sentía que esperarán por ti…

Un destello metálico se dejo ver a lo lejos y un cabello rojizo inundo los ojos de los que se encontraban en el camino de Kenshin. Era hora de la acción, era hora de terminar con más vidas… Ojos ámbar brillantes enfocaron y un rostro sin emociones se cruzo en el destino de aquellos hombres esa noche.

El juego comenzó.

*****Fin de acto 2 "Tu mirada", 03 de agosto de 2011.*****

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora =D:<strong>

Bueno, bueno… otro capítulo listo n-n... en realidad ya tenía más de la mitad de este a los dos días de haber subido el primero, pero la verdad es que quería ver si había respuesta de alguien jejeje, por que los reviews es lo único en este planeta que me dicen si de verdad alguien está leyendo las locuras que pasan por mi cabecita.

Soy sincera este fic está inspirado en otros fics Battousai/Kaoru, y es que realmente adoro la pareja, clasifiqué Battousai/Kaoru, porque así es cómo la mayoría de ustedes ve a Kenshin cuando era un asesino, pero déjenme decirles que personalidad de Battou o personalidad de rurouni es Kenshin, y eso de que pongan que de repente es Battou y luego es Rurouni y que siendo rurouni no recuerda lo que hizo como battou (como verán en algunos fics) no me agrada mucho, pues él es la misma persona, simplemente su comportamiento cuando era Hitokiri era un poco más frío pues la situación lo pedía, pero si son atentos en el manga, Kenshin siempre fue dulce y amable, es decir su personalidad y esencia de esta siempre fue la misma, solo que la situación no le permitía comportarse igual.

Bueno comentando otras cositas, quiero recomendarles en verdad el Fic de "Actuación sin libreto" por Blankaoru.,

Seguramente más de alguno que lea estas palabras ya se ha topado con él, y no dudo que ya se lo hayan devorado. Pero realmente está en mi la intención de recomendarlo porque amo ese Fic, y pienso que los hará pasar un buen rato. Este es un AU, donde habla de la vida de Kenshin y Kaoru pero en la actualidad, ellos por asares del destino terminan siendo los protagonistas de "Rurouni Kenshin" debido a su parecido físico y sus habilidades, pero por cosas de la vida (y la mentecita de su autora, un saludo para Blankis!) terminan viviendo en la misma casa, y es así como su relación se desarrolla, al mimos tiempo que se desarrolla la serie. Con un Kenshin perturbado mentalmente y un pasado oscuro y lleno de errores y accidentes; Una Kaoru, pura e inocente que llega a iluminar su vida que de por sí ya estaba a punto de colapsar. Esta historia es muy linda y desarrolla a los personajes tal cual son, mostrándonos un "detrás de escenas" de la grabación de "Rurouni Kenshin", y dejando volar nuestra imaginación con la pareja favorita de muchos pero en una situación diferente que se mezcla con el hecho de ser los protagonistas de nuestro manga favorito pero a la vez con el hecho de ser dos personas diferentes, que con el tiempo van descubriendo que no solo el físico es lo que tienen en común con los personajes de nuestra historia si no también sentimientos y personalidades.

En fin podría hablar de actuación sin libreto todo un capitulo completo, pero eso le quitaría el sabor de disfrutarla de principio a fin, así que solo les pido que si no la han leído la lean =D...

Bueno ahora sí, a los reviews. Esta semana recibi 2 n/n no son muchos pero me deja buena impresión y quiero agradecerle a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme y dejarme comentario n-n….

kauran28: espero puedas leer este segundo, capitulo. Sé que va un poco lento y quizás se te haga aburrido, pero no será por mucho tiempo… primer tengo que poner el inicio de su relación y poco a poco vendrá el desarrollo de la misma.

Moonlight: Que bueno que te este gustando!, en verdad tus palabras me animaron a actualizar!, jejeje no había actualizado porque estaba esperando más respuestas n-n… gracias en verdad gracias. Espero no decepcionarte en este cap. Y no te preocupes que habrá Battousai/Kaoru para rato! Jejeje =P Saludos!

Bueno realmente espero disfrute este nuevo capitulo, y me tengan paciencia que es mi primer fic, asi que si hay errores no los tomen muy personales es solo mi inexperiencia pero prometo ir mejorando n.n con el tiempo.

Un beso grande! Y mis mejores deseos para todos aquellos que lean mi Fic n/n. Un saludo especial para BlanKaoru, que sin permiso recomendé su Fic, espero no te molestes Blanka u.u… y espero también te des tiempo para leer esta líneas n.n humildes pero endemoniadamente llena de buenas intenciones y obviamente de finales felices para nuestra pareja favorita!

Nos vemos en próximo capítulo! Ya mi mentecita está trabajando n.n…

**PrettyKaoru.**


	3. Efecto

Rurouni Kenshin, y todos sus personajes así como historia original e historia inventada por SONY, no me pertenece, si no a Watsuki Nobuhiro. Yo solo escribo esto por mera entretención y sin fines lucrativos.

Hola aquí les traigo la tercer entrega de este FIC, se que voy rápido, pero esque estoy de vacaciones, aunque no se acostumbren por que cuando reanudre clases no creo poder actualizar cada tercer día xD pero si cada semana =) o cada quince días cuando mucho. Bueno los dejo con la lectura =D…. nos vemos al final!

**3.- Efecto**

_Estas manos que gentilmente te envuelven, son para ti_

_No digas nada solo quédate así_

_Lo perdí todo pero no tengo remordimientos_

_Realmente pensé que no podía amar alguien así_

_Todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos… La luz de la luna_

_Estaba vacilante, tu cara triste en perfil…_

_Siempre he deseado protegerte… incluso si salgo herido_

_El calor de nuestro abrazo, aun permanece en estas manos._

_***(kimi no kioku/Your memorie de Hakuouki shinsengumi no kitan)***_

-"Cuídate…"- La imagen de la joven inundo su conciencia, y como una promesa que él debía de cumplir decidió realizar su trabajo, con el mismo cuidado de siempre pero esta vez, algo era diferente, esta vez alguien esperaba por él y eso era lo que le permitió no sentir remordimiento mientras corría hacia su objetivo. Por primera vez comprendió que se sentía que esperarán por ti…

Un destello metálico se dejo ver a lo lejos y un cabello rojizo inundo los ojos de los que se encontraban en el camino de Kenshin. Era hora de la acción, era hora de terminar con más vidas… Ojos ámbar brillantes enfocaron y un rostro sin emociones se cruzo en el destino de aquellos hombres esa noche.

El juego comenzó.

Nadie decía nada, los movimientos no cabían en ese momento. Los ojos de los 10 hombres que protegían con sus propios cuerpos a la pareja que se encontraba en medio de esa fortaleza, solo podían enfocar una cosa… "Ámbar".

Las nubes como buenas participantes del baile, paseaban por el cielo con ayuda del viento. Pronto la gran piedra del cielo se vio descubierta y su luz ilumino las figuras de los que estaban en la tierra. Esa fue la señal. Los primeros tres hombres se apresuraron a atacar, y con todo su valor reunido y un grito al unísono, expresaron que harían su primer movimiento.

Al parecer eran un poco inteligentes, ya que corrieron en direcciones diferentes y con cuidado rodearon, al que esa noche decidiría su destino. No se rendirían fácilmente. Un nuevo silencio se dejo venir.

El miedo se podía sentir en el aire, el temblor de uno de ellos dejaba sonar el metal de su espada al son de los pequeños aspamos que sufría su cuerpo. La mirada de los tres hombres aparentaba valentía, pero a Battousai una máscara como esa no lo engañaba, la realidad era que estaban asustados, le temían como un ratón le teme a su cazador, como un gusano teme cuando se ha visto descubierto por el ave que busca su alimento. Ese efecto era el que siempre causaba en sus víctimas.

_-"Cuarenta y cinco grados a la derecha"- _Como había predicho el primer hombre se lanzaba desde esa dirección, listo para realizar un posible corte a lo largo del costado del pelirrojo, pero este anticipándose como siempre a los movimientos de sus contrincantes, giro sobre su pie y con un movimiento rápido desenvaino su espada, al mismo tiempo que el filo se dejaba ver al salir de su funda, una lluvia de sangre comenzaba. El primer hombre había caído, el corte a lo largo de su tórax en forma diagonal, era evidencia de eso. La sangre brotaba como agua de una fuente, unas pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre la cara de nuestro héroe, pero esto en vez de darle apariencia grotesca le dio un aire de terror.

_-"Ciento ochenta grados"-_ Al dar media vuelta se encontró con que los otros dos hombres lo emboscaban uno desde la derecha y otro desde la izquierda…. Kenshin, apretó la empuñadura de su espada y corrió hacia el hombre que venía por su derecha, su velocidad fue tan alta, que el hombre que venía de la izquierda se detuvo en seco, al sentir una pequeña ráfaga de viento rosar su rostro. El sonido de algo quebrándose y carne siendo cortada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, rápidamente enfocó su mirada hacia su izquierda y la escena que presencio, le provocó una arcada… su compañero caía en dos partes hasta el suelo, el corte era limpio, parecía que la espada de aquel asesino no había cortado más que un simple trozo de pan. La sangre que salió disparada al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo hacía su viaje al suelo, bañó al pobre hombre de pies a cabeza.

Aun con la expresión de asco y temor al mismo tiempo, pudo enfocar lo último que vio en este mundo; un pelirrojo, que no reflejaba emoción alguna y el filo de su espada que derramaba sangre sin piedad.

Una simple estocada a su corazón terminó con la vida del tercero. Con un movimiento limpio y digno de un experto, Kenshin corrió la espada aun dentro del pecho de aquel hacia la derecha, trazando un corte al paso de esta, llevándose las costillas a en su camino así como lo poco que quedaba de los pulmones del pobre individuo. La espada salió tan fácil como había entrado. Otro cuerpo cayó al piso.

El elixir rojo viajaba por el filo de la espada, adornándola de un delicioso tono. Los siete hombres restantes se quedaban sin aliento mientras presenciaban la masacre que sufrían sus compañeros. La pequeña figura de su único enemigo permanecía inmóvil en medio de los tres cuerpos, al parecer Él no tenía la iniciativa de atacar.

Otros dos hombres se atrevieron a dar el primer paso, esta vez, el ataque fue uno muy tonto, desde la perspectiva de nuestro héroe, pues los sujetos se habían lanzado con la idea de cortarlo con su espada sin antes pensar en una posible estrategia, les haría todo más fácil y los asesinaría antes de que ellos pudieran percatarse que les había sucedido. A pesar de estar en medio de una batalla los ojos de Kenshin se mantenían fijos a su objetivo, un hombre que con semblante serio enfrentaba su mirada, detrás de aquellos que lo protegían, pero algo llamo su atención. Pegada a él, como si de eso dependiera su vida, estaba una mujer, al parecer su amante. Qué ironía, el hombre que utilizaba como fuente de ingresos el tráfico de mujeres y no precisamente solo para realizar limpiezas o los deberes de campo. Tenía una favorita y eso molesto mucho a Kenshin, lejos de dejar de importarle. Pero es que ese hombre definitivamente no tenía ni una pisca de escrúpulos, había escuchado de Katsura-San el informe detenidamente, al parecer siempre procuraba hacerse de las mujeres más bonitas y por si fuera poco, antes de venderlas, utilizaba, violaba y ultrajaba con sus propias manos a aquellas que a su parecer eran las más especiales de cada grupo de mujeres que llegaban a él mensualmente; las que finalmente no pasaban por su yugo, eran dejadas para diversión de sus soldados o aliados antes de ser vendidas o tratadas. Mujeres que por casualidad, habían quedado solas en este mundo pues la guerra se había cobrado de victimas a sus familiares ya sea padres, hijos, hermanos; incluso trataba con terratenientes que preferían cambiar una mujer o esclava de su casa por un puñado de oro; la verdad es que ese tipo de negocios eran muy comunes para él, ya que el hecho de tratar mujeres era como una tapadera, el secreto estaba en el opio que conseguía después de conseguir todo ese oro por venderlas y es que ese engendro del demonio había encontrado la manera de hacerse de sus riquezas con ayuda de la venta de mujeres para así conseguir capital y poder traficar el opio además de dar mantenimiento a las tierras donde cultivaba el mismo. Podía conseguir mujeres a su antojo y eso le daba también una entrada de esclavas que ponía a cargo de todos sus campos, así si una ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte, se deshacía de ella a cambio de un buen puñado de oro y la sustituía por una más fuerte.

_-"izquierda…"-_ con un simple movimiento de su espada, el pelirrojo había logrado cortar a la altura de la cintura a uno de sus atacantes, aprovechando el impulso de la fuerza utilizada, giro con ayuda de sus caderas y trazando un circulo, corto a su otro atacante a la misma altura. Los pobres nunca pudieron percatarse como había logrado hacer su movimiento y habían muerto con la idea de pegarle una estocada al temible asesino de cabellos rojo.

Quedaban cinco, guerreros si se podían llamar así. Ya estaba algo impaciente, extrañamente sentía una fuerte necesidad de regresar a la posada, después de todo alguien estaría esperando por él, y a la forma de pensar de Kenshin, hacer esperar mucho a una persona no era bien visto y hablaba mal de tu educación. ¿Educación?, ¿cuándo se había preocupado por lo que pensara la gente de él?, la realidad es que desde un principio, Kaoru había sido su primera vez en muchas cosas. Decidió concentrase en la pelea.

A paso lento, se dirigió hacia los que quedaban vivos esa noche. El brillo de su katana anunciaba la hora de muerte de aquellos. Sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro, y con sus temibles ojos ámbar decidió realizar el primer ataque. Los cinco restantes se percataron de su iniciativa y aunque el miedo se apoderaba de sus entrañas se dispusieron a contraatacar, rápidamente tres de ellos corrieron hacia el pelirrojo, uno por cada lado, y el tercero los rodeo para tratar de atacar a Kenshin por atrás. El cuarto se quedo en defensa de su protegido, y el quinto que al parecer era el más ágil dio un salto al aire. Pensaban atacarlo de toda dirección, agotarían todos sus recursos con tal de tener una oportunidad para salvar su vida. Los gritos de batalla se escuchaban de los tres hombres que se dirigían hacia el por tierra.

Con el semblante serio, Kenshin concentro su fuerza en su pie izquierdo, y como si fuese normal en él se elevo en los aires. Los tres hombres se detuvieron en seco, su objetivo se había desvanecido y no fueron capaces de ver a donde. Una lluvia de sangre los hizo enfocar su mirada hacia arriba, para encontrarse con la imagen de su compañera, siendo atravesado a la altura del cuello con su atacante sobre su cuerpo. Rápidamente el pesado cuerpo toco el suelo y un ruido sordo anunciaba que varios de sus huesos habían cedido al impacto. Battousai aun sobre el cuerpo de aquel guerrero, sacaba su katana sin compasión del cuello de este, decapitándolo al mismo tiempo.

Ya estaba cansado de ese baile. Sin dejar tiempo a alguna reacción, levanto su katana e hizo un golpe a lo largo del abdomen del hombre que tenía enfrente, este calló casi al instante, el tiempo estaba contado así que Battousai saco su katana del cuerpo de aquel llevando todo a su paso. Tranquilamente giro y enfocó a los dos restantes y con un movimiento en cruz de su espada, corto a los dos hombres, a la altura del pecho. El exceso de sangre que perdieron al momento del corte les provoco la muerte. El ultimo guerrero, se lanzo al ataque al parecer era lo único que podía hacer, tenía que admitir que el sólo no iba a poder proteger a su señor. Pero antes de siquiera tocar un cabello rojizo, se encontró con el filo de la espada de su enemigo en su espalda, a la altura de los pulmones, no sabía cómo pero aquel asesino había sido tan rápido que había conseguido alcanzarle y por si fuera poco atacarle por la espalda; escupió sangre debido al daño pulmonar y cayó muerto.

El paisaje que se apreciaba en la calle en ese momento era tenebroso y asqueroso, ya que diez cuerpos destajados yacían tirados envueltos en un mar de sangre.

Los sollozos de una mujer eran la música que daba ambiente a la escena.

–Por favor… no…- decía entre cada sollozo la joven. Cosa que Kenshin no le importaba, lo que él quería era terminar su trabajo y para realizarlo tenía que asesinar al hombre, que como un cobarde empezaba temblar de miedo. Y es que lo que más le había impactado de la información dada por Katsura para esta misión, había sido una larga lista.

–_Himura, mis hombres se han hecho de sus habilidades y han logrado conseguir los nombres de las mujeres, que han caído en su poder estos últimos 5 años- Decía Katsura, mientras le tendía con una mano, un pergamino donde estaban escritos el montón de nombres. Los ojos de Kenshin solo veían el trozo de papel sin interés. –Por favor, presta más atención, creo que algo puede interesarte de eso…- Kenshin, no tuvo más que obedecer, y cuando sus ojos enfocaron bien los kanjis, un pequeño gesto de sorpresa pudo notarse en su rostro por un instante. Katsura le había entregado solo la sección de las mujeres con apellidos con "K" y casi encabezando la lista se encontraba ella. –Kamiya… Kaoru…- Había murmurado, el pelirrojo en tono bajo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su superior. Tomo el pergamino de las manos del joven, y con calma lo enrolló, mientras decía –Quiero que sea un trabajo impecable como los de siempre… tienes que saber, que estará protegido, así que… no dudes acabar con todos los que estén a su alrededor, después de todo ellos también han sido parte del juego de ese malnacido…- coloco el pergamino junto a otros tantos y agregó…-No quiero testigos…-_

Eso era, el hombre sin vergüenza que estaba frente a él pagaría por haberle quitado su felicidad a Kaoru. Aunque cuando Kenshin la había encontrado ella ya no se encontraba en las manos de esa escoria, Battousai no podía evitar pensar que ese desgraciado había separado a Kaoru de su hogar, quizás ya no tenía familia pero la pobre niña después de haberlo perdido todo, aun tenía la oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz pues ella era inocente… ella no merecía lo que ese idiota le había hecho… seguramente el muy estúpido le había arrebatado a Kaoru más que su hogar, seguramente le había arrebatado el regalo más preciado que una mujer guardaba y además de eso seguramente la había sometido a todo tipo de violencia y trabajos pesados, al parecer la chica había permanecido en su poder durante dos años. El simple hecho de pensar en todas aquellas torturas que había recibido Kaoru por primera vez, a manos de su "enemigo", hacían que la sangre de Kenshin ardiera y que pidiera a gritos "venganza". Así es, esa noche Battousai no asesinaría solamente por trabajo si no que asesinaría en el nombre de "Kaoru", haría pagar a la rata que tenía enfrente por todas las lagrimas que aquella joven de ojos azules, había derramado, le haría pagar con creces, lo haría sufrir cada gota de sangre que saliera de su asqueroso cuerpo.

Con toda esa revolución de pensamientos, Kenshin se poso frente al enemigo. Lo que vio a continuación fue algo que no logro entender. La mujer, lo miraba con ojos de suplica mientras utilizaba su cuerpo como escudo para proteger al engendro aquel, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. –Por favor, máteme a mi… a él déjele…- decía en voz tenue, mientras las gotas que nacían de sus orbes se deslizaban por su boca.-Yo le amo… por favor déjelo vivir…-.

¿Amor?, como era posible que sintiera amor por ese hombre… ¿acaso la mujer tenía algo en la cabeza?. La Katana de Kenshin se encontraba a milímetros del pecho de la mujer, exactamente en dirección al corazón de esta. Le daría una muerte rápida, sin dolor… le daba lástima una mujer cegada, seguramente por las mentiras que cada noche le repetía aquel hombre cobarde. La sonrisa de la rata asquerosa que en ese momento se dibujaba en su rostro, fue algo que no pudo evitar odiar, ese hombre en verdad no amaba a esa pobre mujer. Lo siguiente que paso, fue algo que Battousai considero asqueroso e indigno para un hombre.

El imbécil, apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer que con tanto esmero lo protegía, y como si se tratara de un simple trapo, la empujo hacia adelante. El pecho de la joven, toco la punta de la Katana de Battousai y lentamente su cuerpo se fue deslizando a lo largo de esta. Todo era tan lento, que el dolor físico se podía ver reflejado en los ojos de la pobre, pero… había algo más en ellos, un dolor que ni siquiera Kenshin podía entender, solo aquella que lo sentía entendía el significado de este. El dolor de su corazón siendo apuñalado por la traición, solo en su muerte pudo por fin entender que el hombre al que le había dedicado hasta el último momento de su vida, no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo por sus orbes, y con sus últimas fuerzas, levanto sus manos y tomando el filo de la espada sin importar el daño que se hiciera, se impulso más fuerte… para así terminar con su vida lo antes posible. El cuerpo de la mujer no su desplomo al piso por que aun la espada de Kenshin lo sostenía, este se encontraba un poco fuera de lugar, pero entendía que aquella mujer no había querido sufrir más. Por eso, el también le había ayudado en ese último impulso que ella había tomado.

Con mucho cuidado, Battousai llevo su espada en sentido contrario, al que había entrado en el pecho de la mujer. La saco lentamente… y enfoco su mirada dorada, amenazadora hacia el hombre que se encontraba tras el cuerpo de la chica.

Lo haría sufrir.

Lentamente llevo el filo de su arma a la entrepierna el sujeto, y con toda la tranquilidad se incorporo a manera de quedar a la misma altura que el hombre. Sus ojos dorados no reflejaban nada, ni una sola emoción, solo querían observar los ojos de su enemigo, querían presenciar de primera mano todas esas sensaciones que le provocaría a partir de ese momento con el filo de su espada.

Sin quitar su mirada de ese lugar, llevo su mano izquierda al cuello del individuo. Este temblaba como niño pequeño cuando tiene frío… lo presiono para provocarle solo un poco de dificultad para respirar. Mientras tanto su espada comenzaba su viaje, lenta pero segura en su camino.

-Ahora, pagaras… por todo el sufrimiento que le provocaste…- Replico Battousai con voz grave a escasos centímetros del rostro del hombre. Este no sabía a lo que se refería, el solo podía pensar en aquellos ojos que lo miraban sin compasión y además el dolor que le estaba provocando en su entrepierna se había vuelto más agudo.

La sangre comenzó a emanar de aquella escoria, mientras los gritos de este le daban la afirmación a Battousai que el imbécil está sufriendo. Su katana se deslizaba, mientras desgarraba, todos los ligamentos, carne, piel y músculos que unían el asqueroso miembro de aquella rata a su cuerpo. El hombre se retorcía de dolor, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. En ese momento, Kenshin intensificó más su agarre del cuello, no le iba a dar el privilegio de gritar a los cuatro vientos todo ese dolor que sentía, la agonía para él sería más dura si se tragaba todos esos gritos y con ellos el dolor. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tendría compasión de los últimos segundos de vida que le quedaban.

Los espasmos eran cada vez más visibles, un trozo de carne se desprendió del cuerpo de aquella basura… pero la katana de Kenshin no salió de donde estaba, al contrario decidió darle más profundidad y lentamente comenzó a hundir el filo de la misma en el cuerpo del hombre. Todo esto sin perder de vista el rostro del sujeto. La piel del sujeto comenzaba a tornarse violácea, el efecto de la falta de oxigeno estaba apareciendo. El viaje de la katana continuo hacia arriba, desgarrando lentamente cada órgano de cavidad abdominal del hombre… lentamente… Las lágrimas cedieron, la conciencia de la escoria se estaba perdiendo, los espasmos dejaron de presentarse. Rápidamente, la espada de Kenshin salió del cuerpo, soltó su agarre del cuello del hombre y sustituyo su mano por la katana. Un carraspeo de garganta fue lo último que se escucho de ese individuo. Como si nada hubiese pasado, Battousai dejo salir su espada del cuello de aquel, limpio el filo de la misma, la guardo en su funda, dio medio vuelta, rodeo con cuidado el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Listo… Idzuka, ahora te toca hacer tu parte del trabajo…- Murmuro en dirección a un callejón, donde se encontraba un hombre en el cual claramente podía verse el horror, aun estaba temblando por la escena que había presenciado. Nunca, nunca quería volver a ver a Battousai de esa forma, tal parecía que ese asesinato había sido más personal que por mero trabajo. Pero él no era un imbécil como para decírselo… no, claro que no. Pasando un poco de saliva se trago sus palabras. –Yo me encargaré…- Dicho esto, Kenshin solo asintió, y se dirigió a la posada.

Ya en la posada, el pelirrojo caminaba a su pieza, con pasos cautelosos para no hacer ningún ruido que lo delatara, se detuvo justo frente al shoji. El olor a jazmines aún seguía, el ki de Kaoru podía sentirse tranquilo. Ella estaba durmiendo. En silencio entro a la habitación, y se encontró con que el futón no estaba tendido como esperaba, rápidamente paseo su vista por la oscuridad y al enfocar hacia la ventana, la encontró. Ella dormía sentada… el viento mecía su cabello y la luna acariciaba su piel. –Esta noche, he matado… por ti…- Murmuró, mientras se acercaba a la mujer, se detuvo frente a ella, se incorporo justo delante su rostro. La contempló de cerca…

Levantó su mano, aun dudando de lo que haría, pero no se detuvo. Apoyó los dedos de su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven y los deslizó en dirección a sus labios, estos se detuvieron justo en la comisura de la boca de Kaoru. Separó unos milímetros sus dedos de Kaoru y en el aire dibujó, la forma exquisita de los labios sonrosados de la chica, mientras sus ojos hacían el mismo viaje que sus dedos. Una hebra de cabello negro, se posó en la carne exquisita de la boca de Kaoru, acariciando tal manjar, al mismo tiempo que el viento jugaba con ella. De forma delicada, la mano de Kenshin, alcanzó ese cabello travieso, con un movimiento verdaderamente lento, enredo dicha hebra entre sus dedos, meció su mano un poco y colocó la hebra en su lugar. Al sentir la suavidad de la cabellera de la chica, dejó por un momento su mano y se imaginó a si mismo enredando sin ninguna compasión sus dedos en esa seda, gritando el nombre de la dueña a los cuatro vientos. Como no queriendo apartó su mano de ese lugar. Se incorporó aun en contra de su voluntad, y se dirigió al pequeño armario.

Sacó el futón y mantas, y las tendió a lo largo de la habitación, luego de eso caminó hacia el pequeño cuerpo de la joven. Se colocó de cuclillas y envolvió con cuidado a la chica entre sus brazos, rodeando con uno su pequeña cintura y con otro sosteniendo sus piernas. Aun en sueños Kaoru pudo sentir lo tibio del cuerpo del hombre y como un bebe se acomodo entre los brazos del mismo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. El aroma de jazmines era muy fuerte, lo cremoso de la piel de sus piernas era delicioso… no sabía cómo pero tendría que controlarse. Ya estaba descubierto, él la deseaba, quería desatar toda su pasión con esa mujer, quería demostrarle lo que en verdad es cuando un hombre posee a una mujer… quería borrar de su mente todas esas malas experiencias.

El efecto de la inocencia de aquella mujer, desataba todo lo contrario en él, convirtiéndolo en un hombre pasional guiado solamente por sensaciones y emociones. Nunca, pensó que alguien podría lograr eso, pero al parecer era posible… y no dejaría que alguien más pudiera ser víctima de aquel efecto delicioso que Kaoru tenía como habilidad de provocar.

Lentamente, la incorporó sobre el futón y no queriendo la cubrió con la manta. Se colocó al lado de ella y la observó con detenimiento. Iba a ser una larga noche… tranquilamente tomó su posición en la ventana y dejó que el viento jugara con su cabello, mientras se deleitaba del aroma de la mujer.

Un nuevo sentimiento, nacía en el corazón de Battousai, una sensación que hacía más de diez años no se permitía sentir, una sensación que le había provocado heridas en su vida pasada y lo había dejado marcado para siempre. Los dedos de nuestro guerrero viajaron por su marca… sintiendo cada fibra y rememorando cada detalle de la misma. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro. No estaba equivocado, aquel efecto que ella desataba en el no era coincidencia…

Se asusto un poco por el descubrimiento, pero se dio la libertad de sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerados. No sabía cómo, pero en esa época de guerra aun contra toda predicción, mandatos y peligros Él ahora iba tener que cargar con un peso más, un peso que no le iba a molestar tener. Ese peso en su alma y corazón… _-"Kaoru…"-_

La protegería y cuidaría de ella… no necesitaba negarlo… enfrentaría el hecho de ser un guerrero, un asesino, el grandísimo "Hitokiri Battousai"….. Enamorado. Lucharía por las consecuencias de ese hecho, pero que por favor fuera al lado de ella….

Ese sería su secreto… incluso frente a su amada… el guardaría ese secreto en lo más profundo de su alma, para no ponerla en peligro. Con esa idea en mente, se rindió al sueño reparador, un sueño que no había tenido en años.

El corazón de Kaoru latía, fuertemente. Ella se había percatado del acercamiento que Kenshin le había hecho, el la había abrazado de forma delicada. El sentir el tibio cuerpo del hombre y el escuchar el latir de su corazón, había despertado en ella una sensación que no conocía, pero que inundaba su corazón de algo cálido, tanto que hasta dolía…. ¿Podría ser?… No… eso era imposible… pero aquella sensación aun desconocida para ella permanecía y parecían intensificarse a cada momento que se topaba con aquel hombre…

El sol aun no salía pero a partir de ese día ella ayudaría con los quehaceres del lugar, así que se deshizo de toda pereza, acomodo su cabello en una alta coleta que amarro con una hilaza que había encontrado en el pequeño armario de la pieza. Y se dirigió a la cocina, donde seguramente se encontraría la señora Sakura. Esa mañana al despertarse, Kenshin no estaba en su lugar de siempre, un poco decepcionada por esto Kaoru se había levantado. Pero la idea del comienzo de una vida donde no se tendría que preocupar por cuidarse de los abusos de los señores de la casa además de los quehaceres, le agradaba y eso le había levantado el ánimo casi al instante. Al fin y al cabo ya vería a Kenshin más tarde, ¿No? Después de todo el vivía en ese lugar.

Pronto llegó a la cocina, la cual era una muy grande, según Kaoru.

-Buenos días- Saludó con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados, se sorprendió por la presencia de la chica y casi al instante gritó –¡Señora Sakura!, la mujer de Battousai está aquí.-

_-"¿La mujer de Battousai?"-_ Pensaba Kaoru con sorpresa mientras su rostro reflejaba lo mismo, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

-¡Ukyo! ¡Cuántas veces debo de decirte que no llames al joven Himura así!- decía la anciana mientras entraba al lugar.

–Lo siento…- contestaba apenada la joven castaña, al mismo tiempo que señalaba con la mirada a Kaoru.

-Bueno….bueno… anda ve rápido y termina con lo que hacía en el patio- Ordenó la señora a la joven, la cual se retiro al instante de recibir su mandato. -Hola mi niña. Mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerte- decía con voz dulce al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para completar su presentación.

-Mucho gusto… señora- Decía Kaoru mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia –Mi nombre es Kamiya… Kaoru Kamiya…- terminando esto con una hermosa sonrisa.-El señor Katsura me ha dicho que consultará con usted, para recibir algunas tareas y así poder ayudar con los quehaceres de la posada…-

-Sí, ya me había comentado acerca de esto…- Los ojos de la anciana no dejaban de contemplar a la chica, pero es que según ella la niña era hermosa y parecía delicada, le caía bien. Seguramente tendrían una bonita relación de ahora en adelante.-Muy bien lo primero que harás, será ayudarle a Ukyo a terminar de lavar y tender la ropa, como es demasiada no creo que te alcance tiempo para ayudar a realizar el almuerzo, así que cuando termines eso, por favor toma tu comida y al terminar con esta me buscas, que seguramente necesitaremos de tu ayuda para realizar la cena- Explicaba la señora a Kaoru mientras se disponía a pelar algunas verduras. –Muy bien eso es todo, ve hacia el patio para que comiences con tus tareas…- terminó de decir la anciana para luego dedicarle una sonrisa e indicarle el camino.

-Gracias, señora Sakura, con su permiso me retiro a mis labores…- Fue la respuesta de Kaoru, mientras alcanzaba a la castaña que parecía entretenida lavando el monto de ropa en una gran tina.

Se acerco lentamente y aun dudando de cómo iniciar una conversación decidió presentarse ante la chica que se veía entretenida en su tarea. -Hola, me llamo Kaoru, mucho gusto Ukyo- dijo Kaoru a manera de presentación, mientras extendía su mano a Ukyo.

-Hola, mucho gusto, supongo no es necesario decirte mi nombre, la anciana ya se ha encargo de dejártelo en claro- Respondía la castaña de forma alegre y al mismo tiempo aceptaba la mano de Kaoru para responder el saludo además de que con ayuda de esta se incorporaba. –Muy bien tenemos mucho trabajo, pero creo que no será tan aburrido en compañía- Afirmaba Ukyo mientras sonreía a Kaoru y la invitaba a su lado para así comenzar. Al prestar más atención a las prendas, Kaoru encontró manchas de sangre en algunas y lodo pegado en otras. La verdad es que realmente todos esos hombres se dedicaban al combate y sus prendas llevaban con las consecuencias. –A veces es difícil limpiarlas, pero si nos esforzamos dejaremos esto como nuevo- Afirmaba Ukyo a Kaoru al percatarse de la sorpresa de la misma por el desastre que había en aquellas telas.-Vamos Kaoru, no dudes en nuestras habilidades, y ayúdame… así terminaremos más pronto- Asintiendo, la chica se acerco a la gran tina, al parecer sería una mañana muy larga.

Luego de unas horas, la ropa estaba tendida y el viento jugaba con ella, la verdad es que no parecía que horas atrás estaban en un estado deplorable. Kaoru había terminado un poco mojada debido a toda esa agua que habían utilizado para limpiar el montón de prendas y también se sentía sucia debido a todo lo que quitaron de las telas.

-Kaoru… deberías ir a cambiarte… parece ser que tu yukata está muy mojada no queremos que te resfríes- Al escuchar a Ukyo, Kaoru no tuvo más que asentir, le daba vergüenza decirle que no tenía más que usar.

-Está bien… volveré para el desayuno…-Con esto se despidió de la castaña y se puso en marcha a la habitación de Kenshin. Si no tenía nada que usar, de menos esperaría en la habitación a que se secara la Yukata.

Al entrar a la pieza se encontró con Kenshin en su misma posición, este escuchó claramente cuando el shoji se deslizaba y como los pasos de Kaoru inundaban la pieza, pero no se movió simplemente se quedó en silencio. Sorprendida por que Kenshin se encontraba en el lugar, Kaoru desechó la idea de poner su Yukata a secar mientras ella esperaba envuelta en mantas, pues con Kenshin en la misma habitación eso era imposible.

-Buenos… buenos días- dijo a manera de saludo.

-Buenos días, Kaoru-dono- Al mismo tiempo que saludaba Kenshin se levantaba de su posición. Kaoru solo veía interesada los movimientos del pelirrojo, este se encaminó hacia el pequeño armario y con toda la calma del mundo deslizó la puerta y sacó una gran caja… Kaoru extrañada, se preguntaba que habría adentro y miraba sin disimular aquel objeto; ella no recordaba haber visto esa caja en ese lugar, después de todo en el armario se guardaban el futón y las mantas, y para ella era de costumbre utilizar esos objetos y por lo tanto ver el interior del armario.

Kenshin dejó la caja en el piso, dio media vuelta y se puso en dirección a la puerta, al pasar al lado de Kaoru dijo –Por favor, úsalos…- luego de esto desapareció detrás del shoji.

Aun extrañada por las palabras de Kenshin, Kaoru miraba la caja –Pero, ¿Qué cosa tengo que usar?- Al parecer la pelinegra aun no captaba el mensaje. Enfocó su mirada en la dichosa caja de nuevo… se acercó con cuidado prestando atención a cualquier ruido, no fuera a ser que Kenshin se apareciera mientras ella "husmeaba" en sus pertenencias, pero la verdad es que la curiosidad de saber que había dentro de esa caja le ganaba. Así que segura de no escuchar nada se inclinó frente a está y con cuidado levanto la tapa.

Un aroma a jazmines inundó sus sentidos, lo primero que pudo ver fue un ramillete de jazmines sobre lo que parecía tela, con cuidado levantó este y las olio de cerca, desde niña le habían encantado esas flores tenía que admitir que eran sus favoritas. De nuevo se concentró en el contenido de la caja.

La sorpresa de sus ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas fueron la impresión que desató el contenido. Prolijamente doblado se encontraban dos Kimonos… El primero era completamente rosa sin ningún tipo de motivos, sobre esta prenda se encontraba un obi a rallas de colores que se disponían de manera vertical combinando así distintos tonos de azul con el rosa de la tela del kimono intercalándose entre sí dando un lindo efecto, debajo de este se encontraba el kimono interior o yukata el cual era de color blanco. Era precioso…. Al parecer un Kimono sencillo tipo "Komon"** que podría usar a diario.

Cuando sus ojos se concentraron en el otro, Kaoru no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca. No podía creer lo que veía. ¿Acaso era un "Furisode"**?... Este Kimono era de color lila, llevaba bordado unos motivos enormes en forma de flor de Sakura en las largas mangas del mismo, los colores que bañaban a estas eran hermosos siendo los pétalos de un tono violáceo similar al del resto de la tela de la prenda y resaltando las orillas de las pétalos en un color rosado. El detalle de los bordados era impresionante, al mismo tiempo podían verse esos mismos motivos por toda la tela del kimono, dejando regados también algunos pétalos "sueltos" completamente en tono rosado más pequeños que las flores para así aparentar una lluvia de flor de cerezos. El borde del cuello del kimono, era de un tono lila más fuerte que el resto de la tela, para así resaltarlo. Sobre la prenda se encontraba doblado con cuidado el obi que completaba el traje, este era de un color rosa pálido y tenía bordados de flores de Cerezo, era completamente rosa y a algunos pétalos de las flores que lo adornaban tenían motivos lilas y de un rosa más fuerte, todo esto para resaltar lo hermoso de los bordados. Igual que con el kimono anterior, debajo de la prenda se encontraba una yukata o kimono interior pero esta vez era de color violáceo, un tono más pálido que el de la prenda principal.

Aun sin poder creerlo, Kaoru contemplaba las telas maravillada, nunca en su vida había usado un kimono nuevo, ni siquiera un tipo "Komon"**, mucho menos había pensado usar un "Furisode"** y completamente nuevo. Esto provoco que algunas lágrimas nacieran de sus ojos.

La chica ya había tardado bastante, así que con cuidado Kenshin toco el Shoji a manera de pedir permiso para entrar. Como no escuchó respuesta, deslizó la puerta y se encontró con una Kaoru sentada en medio de la pieza con la tela de uno de los kimonos entre sus brazos. Los jazmines se encontraban a un lado de ella, delicadamente acomodados para evitar que se maltrataran.

Aun sin decir nada, Kenshin entró y lo primero que escuchó fue un sollozo. Esto le extraño un poco, ¿A caso ella no estaba feliz?, esa mañana había ido a una de las tiendas del mercado a buscar un kimono para ella, pero al entrar se encontró con un hermoso kimono con motivos de flor de cerezo, al imaginarla usarlo no pudo evitar el dilema de llevarlo o no… al final salió de la tienda con una enorme caja y con dos kimonos dentro de ella y una dueña bastante contenta y satisfecha por su venta del día, pidiéndole que volviera pronto.

Con pasos lentos se acerco a Kaoru, pero antes de poder decir una palabra, esta se puso de pie y dio media vuelta. Y con una mirada llena de alegría pronunció –Muchas gracias, en verdad… me has hecho feliz…. No tenías que…- decía Kaoru aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, pero con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-Necesitabas algo más para usar… yo solo te hice el favor de proporcionarte ropa… no es correcto que andes por todo el lugar con una simple yukata- Decía Kenshin mientras, trataba de ignorar el hermoso rostro de Kaoru y caminaba en dirección a su ventana.

Kaoru lo seguía con la mirada mientras permanecía de pie en el centro de la habitación con la seda entre sus brazos pronunciando más para ella que para el hombre que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos -No me importa aun así te agradezco….-.

Kenshin mantenía su campo visual en la calle, como siempre aparentando ver algo más interesante en ella, escuchaba a Kaoru como doblaba las telas y guardaba con esmero la caja. Al parecer ella estaba feliz con su regalo.

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios, pero esta no puedo ser vista por Kaoru. Pues Kenshin mantenía su vista en el paisaje que le brindaba ese día kyoto, al mismo tiempo el viento entraba a la habitación y varios pétalos de jazmines jugaban con él.

Todo se sentía tranquilo. El olor a jazmines era exquisito. El efecto que ella provocaba en él se divertía con las sensaciones de Kenshin en ese momento.

Paz… Un estado exquisito.

****Fin de acto 3: Efecto. 5 de agosto del 2011****

**Notas de autora =D**

Primero que nada, quiero dejar en claro lo siguiente

_***(kimi no kioku/Your memorie de Hakuouki shinsengumi no kitan)***:_debo decirles que lo que escribí en español arriba fue una semi-traducción de esta canción (de una letra en ingles que me encontré), digo semi-traducción porque manipulé los párrafos y solo puse las frases que más se adaptaban a la situación de este FIC así los revolví a mi antojo, además que originalmente la canción se refiere a cosas que ya pasaron, es decir esta en tiempo pasado, así que también manipulé el tiempo de la misma. Pero quise utilizarla porque lo que expresa me encanta y considero que no se perdió la esencia de la canción solo hicimos un resumen y la pusimos en presente… Así que sinceramente me fascina como a quedado ese pequeño parrado jejeje espero no les moleste ese hecho.

_Furisode:_El furisode es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Estas característicos son para atraer a los posibles : Ceremonias nupciales (solo para mujeres jóvenes y solteras), para la primera ceremonia del té del año, graduación del instituto, etc.1

Komon:El komon es un kimono para ser usado diariamente, por lo tanto es el más informal. Los delicados pequeños patrones se distribuyen regularmente decorando la tela, que se tiñe usando plantillas. Usos: para salir a comprar, una comida informal, diariamente, etc.

La verdad, es que son datos que encontré en la red, pero parecen confiables pues parecían coincidir con varias páginas, así que siéntanse cómodas (os) n-n de creer en lo que dice. Si alguien encuentra que esto no es cierto por favor háganmelo saber =D… para corregir entonces esa parte de fic n.n, la verdad no quiero escribir un montón de mentiras =P jajajaja…

Muy bien este capítulo lo he terminado hoy 5 de agosto, la verdad ha sido muy rápido desde mi última actualización, quiero pensar que si dejo más días el capítulo dos publicado me llegaran mas reviews, pero no quiero ser mala con ustedes así que publicaré el capítulo de todos modos hoy.

**La respuesta a sus reviews:**

Moonlight: Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras la verdad me hacen sentir muy bien n/n y me dan muchos ánimos de continuar publicando este FIC, que como puedes ver se ha apoderado de mi mentecita. Espero de todo corazón continuarlo de manera interesante, como podrás ver algo más sobre el pasado de Kaoru se ha revelado, pero aun no es todo. Además falta el pasado de Kenshin. Podrás notar que Kenshin a admitido sentir amor por Kaoru, se que es muy rápido pero la verdad es que Kaoru me lo conquisto desde el primer momento, y Kenshin es una persona inteligente por lo tanto comprende que es lo que siente, además tiene 26 años así que ya está bastante madurito para admitir que es lo que le pasa. Pero pues ya ves que ha decidido mantenerlo en secreto para así protegerla, veamos cuanto aguanta. Al parecer no mucho por el "pequeño" regalo que le hizo sin olvidar las flores, pero vamos! Que la pobre de Kaoru no tenía nada que ponerse, así que dejemos que ese sea su pretexto por el momento =P…. Otra aclaración: Lavanda=Violeta y Ámbar=dorado. En este fic utilizare como sinónimo eso (así como en muchos otros fics que hay =D) porque eso de repetir mucho la palabra ámbar o lavanda como que hace tosca la lectura y aunque soy principiante quiero evitar ese tipo de errores lo más que pueda así que por favor tenme paciencia si encuentras de esos pequeños errores gramaticales que uno comete como novatito =D… Te deseo lo mejor y espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este capito, te confesaré que a mí me gusto mucho n-n… jejejeje suerte y un besote espero tu review!

Flyppi: muchas gracias por tus palabras me alagan, espero que te siga gustando y que sigas leyendo mi FIC, n.n. Este cap. se ha vuelto un poco más interesante y la relación de estos dos pequeños tortolitos va avanzando, no quiero que sea tan rápido así que tratare de ponerle sabor a cada paso que den juntos n-n… por ahora ya tenemos a un Kenshin oficialmente enamorado, pero aun así reacio a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que siente. Y tenemos a una Kaoru que ya siente cosas por Kenshin pero como la pobre nunca a sentido de cerca el amor no sabe exactamente lo que es, ya ira aprendiendo n-n y no te preocupes que enamorada ya esta! Solo que no se ha dado cuenta jajaja.. Bueno espero tu comentario de este capítulo n-n ojala te guste mucho porque a mí me gusto mucho como quedó. Un abrazo!

Muy bien eso es todo n-n la verdad voy rápido con esto de las actualizaciones, pero debo de aprovechar porque… dentro de una semana reanudo clases y ser estudiante de medicina no deja mucho tiempo pero créanme que me haré tiempo, además trataré de actualizar lo más que pueda ahora que tengo tiempo. Por lo tanto no esperen algo hasta la próxima semana por que el sábado saldré fuera de la ciudad n.n… espero comenzar a escribir el siguiente capítulo mañana pero no creo terminarlo… aun no tengo en claro en que consistirá. Así que con esto me despido.

Les deseo lo mejor n-n y les agradezco su tiempo =D

Gracias. Muchos besos y abrazos n-n….

****PrettyKaoru****


	4. Acercamiento

Rurouni Kenshin, y todos sus personajes así como historia original e historia inventada por SONY, no me pertenece, si no a Watsuki Nobuhiro. Yo solo escribo esto por mera entretención y sin fines lucrativos.

_En medio la oscuridad camino_

_En medio de la oscuridad respiro_

_En medio de la oscuridad vivo_

_Sufrimiento… dolor… locura…_

_En medio de la oscuridad un alma sentenciada busca alivio_

_En medio de la oscuridad te encontré_

_En medio de la oscuridad no te perderé_

_En medio de la oscuridad te amaré_

4. Acercamiento

Kenshin mantenía su campo visual en la calle, como siempre aparentando ver algo más interesante en ella, escuchaba a Kaoru como doblaba las telas y guardaba con esmero la caja. Al parecer ella estaba feliz con su regalo.

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios, pero esta no pudo ser vista por Kaoru. Pues Kenshin mantenía su vista en el paisaje que le brindaba ese día Kyoto, al mismo tiempo el viento entraba a la habitación y varios pétalos de jazmines jugaban con él.

Todo se sentía tranquilo. El olor a jazmines era exquisito. El efecto que ella provocaba en él se divertía con las sensaciones de Kenshin en ese momento.

Paz… Un estado delicioso.

La mañana estaba nublada, los pequeños rayos de sol apenas podían atravesar las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo. Una tormenta se aproximaba. Kaoru trabajaba arduamente con la ropa de todos los guerreros que habitaban la posada, para ella ya no era extraño encontrar tanta sangre impregnada y lo mejor de todo es que después de algunas veces de hacer ese trabajo ya se había acostumbrado al olor de aquel líquido rojo. Kaoru podía jurar que ahora el distinguir tan característico aroma era tan fácil que lo haría aún estando a metros de distancia.

Mientras dejaba unas prendas al lado después de jabonarlas y tallarlas arduamente, se encontró con un gi azul profundo, no muy grande, pero este al contrario del repugnante olor a sangre que inundaba a las otras prendas, olía a un delicioso olor a "maderas"… olía a Kenshin… La pelinegra abrazó con delicadeza aquel pedazo de tela y lentamente lo acercó a su nariz. Aspiró profundamente… La verdad es que ella aun no podía entender cómo es que la ropa del pelirrojo jamás tenía el olor que caracterizaba a un guerrero. De hecho nunca había encontrado una gota de sangre en su ropa, y es que ella desde que se había hecho cargo de la ropa en la posada junto con Ryoko, También había decidido que nadie más se haría cargo de la ropa de Kenshin… después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer por Él…. ya que ÉL le había dado una nueva oportunidad de vida.

La tela olía muy bien… de hecho Kaoru pensaba que su olor favorito últimamente había sido el de la madera… Un gran estruendo la trajo de sus pensamientos. Tenía que apresurarse en su trabajo o si no la lluvia no la dejaría terminar. Delicadamente tallo la ropa de Kenshin. Cuando por fin terminó, quitó la ropa que aun permanecía tendida y con cuidado las llevo a un lugar bajo techo… decidió colocar el gi azul y el siempre hakama blanco de "su" pelirrojo bajo el techo del porche. La lluvia no tardó en llegar.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar con los preparativos para la cena. Al llegar al lugar se encontró con un gran desorden, todas las mujeres corrían de un lado a otro, unas acomodando los platos que se utilizarían, otras aun pelaban algunas verduras, una mujer estaba atenta a una gran hoya que se encontraba sobre el calentador, una más cocinaba arduamente los pescados… En fin el caos reinaba.

-Kaoru, hija por favor ayúdame a picar estas patatas…- decía la señora Sakura con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba. La pelinegra se puso en su tarea. Pero su rostro reflejaba un poco de preocupación, según la anciana.

-¿Algo te preocupa mi niña?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Kaoru, quien volteo con un gesto algo desubicado.

-ehhh.. Pues, no…- dijo un poco dudosa. Una pequeña sonrisa se colocó en la vieja.

-Ellos estarán muy bien… son guerreros su vida solo gira en torno a eso… están entrenados para esas circunstancias… además tienen la seguridad de que alguien los espera…. De que alguien le espera…- la última frase la hizo en un tono más serio y con la mirada fija hacia la chica, esta entendió el mensaje inmediatamente – No deberías de preocuparte tanto, en especial por ÉL… sus habilidades son extraordinarias… pero créeme que ahora es cuando menos fallara en sus misiones…-

-Y… y… ¿Por qué dice eso?- Preguntó Kaoru interesada.

-Él ahora tiene por quien vivir… ahora tiene algo que proteger…- Esto dejó a Kaoru con más dudas aun. –jajaja… creo mi niña, que pronto entenderás a lo que me refiero- Para la señora Sakura era más que obvio que ese muchacho pelirrojo tenía algún sentimiento hacia la niña Kaoru, y es que desde su llegada lo notaba un poco diferente, sobre todo en el tiempo que tardaba en regresar de una misión, antes solía tardarse incluso toda una noche, ella sabía bien que el joven se tomaba el tiempo para volver a la posada… pero ahora pareciera que aquel pelirrojo deseaba hacer su trabajo lo más antes posible y podía incluso regresar dos horas después de su partida en busca de su objetivo. No necesitaba preguntarle y es que la verdad la forma de mirar a la chica era tan diferente, a pesar de su helada actitud, hacia con Kaoru esta parecía derrumbarse y dejar paso a la verdadera esencia del pelirrojo. Esto le alegraba a la señora Sakura, por fin podría encontrar algo de felicidad aquel jovencito que siempre parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y que la anciana no dudaba que estaba al borde de la locura, ya que bien sabía ella que Kenshin tenía una de las tareas más importantes de la organización y además sabía que una persona que ha arrebatado vidas no pueden seguir tranquilo su camino, sabía que a la corta edad del joven el pobre ya cargaba con muchísimas almas sentenciadas sobre su espalda, y eso le entristecía… La guerra estaba acabando con Kenshin de una forma muy distinta, lo físico realmente no se comparaba con el daño que ÉL estaba sufriendo… Kenshin estaba siendo herido en el alma. Pero un poco de calidez en su corazón sería su salvación y para la señora Sakura estaba más que claro que el pobre corazón del pelirrojo ya había encontrado una razón para seguir latiendo.

Todo en la cocina se pudo calmar hasta que la preparación de la comida fue finalizada. Las pobres mujeres pudieron por fin sentarse a tomar un respiro. Pronto todos se comenzaron a reunir en la mesa. Pero antes de eso ellas cenarían.

-Kaoru, por favor llama a Megumi… a estado cuidando a Sanosuke desde su última batalla, no es nada grave pero necesita atención- La chica obedeciendo se dirigió a la pieza de esa gran posada dedicada especialmente para atender a los heridos o incluso enfermos. Mientras recorría el enorme lugar, los relámpagos iluminaban su camino, la lluvia espesa se podía escuchar como golpeaba fuertemente los tejados, el viento susurraba mientras viajaba por la noche, la verdad es que a Kaoru ese ruido se le hacía espeluznante.

Poco a poco Kaoru llegaba a su destino, pero algo la detuvo… trato de guardar silencio ya que el ruido de la lluvia no la dejaba escuchar claramente…

-ahhh… espera…- Creo que escucho algo…

-No seas paranoica… no pasa nada- decía el joven tratando de meter su mano en un lugar no muy apropiado…-

Kaoru se acerco un poco mas shoji de la habitación y con cuidado trato de distinguir algún ruido, lo que escuchó no hizo más que ponerla completamente pálida para que luego rojo gobernará su rostro, se llevo una mano a la boca… al caminar hacia atrás choco con la pared del pasillo.

-¿Quien anda?- Sanosuke abrió el shoji de repente. Kaoru se sorprendió de verle con el torso descubierto un poco sudado, rápido poso su mirada en la doctora y esta disimuladamente trataba de acomodar el obi de su kimono. No había duda los había interrumpido en pleno acto…

-Emmm, lo siento… Megumi-San solo venía a decirle que la cena estaba lista para nosotras y que bajara a comer antes de que todos lleguen…- decía la chica muy apenada, con un evidente rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno… yo me retiro… ¡Hey! Jou-Chan no te pases y mejor no espíes a la gente- Decía Sanosuke con un tono de autoridad y sarcasmo a la vez. Al mismo tiempo que Megumi le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza, ya se las arreglaría con el más tarde. En el momento en que el castaño salió de la habitación, Megumi cerró el shoji e invito a Kaoru a pasar.

-Lamento lo que has visto…- Decía en tono serio pero siempre con voz de superioridad. Pero es que a veces es necesario deshacerse de todo lo que uno siente.

Kaoru no entendió esto, y Megumi pareció entenderlo porque entonces le dijo.-En tiempos de guerra Kaoru, el estrés es horrible, tantas muertes de inocentes que simplemente no merecían ese futuro… tanta sangre derramada por la violencia todo con motivo de adquirir más poder… olvidando siempre lo más importante "la humanidad" … incluso las personas víctimas de la guerra no son las únicas en sufrir la miseria que deja esta..- Kaoru miró a la chica con incertidumbre; Megumi continuo hablando –Dime Kaoru, ¿Qué piensas de los habitantes en esta posada?, puedo decirte que están entrenados para cometer un asesinato de forma perfecta, pero el problema es lo que viene después ya que créeme que todas esas vidas que se han llevado se están cobrando no en lo físico si no en lo emocional… es por eso que a veces ellos necesitan quitarse de todo ese estrés… lo que ellos han visto no es ni lo mínimo de lo que nosotros podemos imaginar, el peso de llevarse tantas vidas les cobra consumiéndoles el alma… Por eso Sanosuke y yo…

-No digas más Megumi… yo entiendo… es decir no soy una niña… a veces el amor es difícil y puedo imaginar que en esta situación es más estresante…-

-¿Amor?... vaya Kaoru veo que aun eres muy inocente, pero te dejare creer eso… después de todo lo más cercano que he tenido de una relación donde el amor está de por medio es con Sanosuke… Bueno vamos a cenar, antes de que lleguen los demás-

-Suerte con esto Megumi…- Fue lo último que dijo Kaoru antes de salir por delante de la médico.

La cena entre las mujeres transcurrió tranquila y sin ningún inconveniente, Kaoru al contrario de todas decidió no probar bocado, ella no podía mantenerse tranquila, aun sentía mucha angustia por Kenshin, pues había ido a una misión fuera de la ciudad, ella no sabía exactamente donde, esa información era algo que ella no era capaz de obtener, pero por el tiempo en que se había tardado podría suponer que era en las afueras de Kyoto, el problema es que hoy sería la segunda noche en que el pelirrojo estuviese fuera y una terrible sensación se apoderaba de Kaoru… no quería estar sola de nuevo… ella se había acostumbrado a su compañía, aunque no hablaban mucho, su presencia en la habitación la reconfortaba.

Así pasaron las horas y pronto todos los hombres se reunieron en el comedor, Kaoru ayudaba a servir la cena. Kenshin no llegaría a tiempo.

Pronto llegó la hora de poner todo en orden y cuando por fin estuvo terminado, todas las mujeres se retiraron, en cambio Kaoru antes de irse lleno una pequeña bandeja con comida para su cena, esta vez cenaría en la habitación, al terminar no evitó el impulso de preparar otra igual, por si Kenshin llegaba. Se instalo cómoda en la pieza y degusto sus alimentos, cuando terminó retiro la bandeja a un lado, extendió el futón y se colocó a dormir no sin antes dejar a la vista la pequeña cena de Kenshin.

Eran poco más de las tres de la mañana, y Kenshin apenas había llegado a la ciudad de Kyoto, si mantenía ese ritmo en menos de veinte minutos estaría en casa. Pero una sensación extraña en su vientre lo hizo apresurar un poco el paso, a decir verdad todo el recorrido de regreso había tenido una extraña necesidad de llegar pronto, pero esta vez no era raro para él, pues anteriormente ya había tenido esa "extraña" necesidad. Ahora sabía bien el nombre de todas esas sensaciones, "Kaoru".

Pronto estuvo de vuelta. Todo estaba en silencio, sin pensarlo un poco se dirigió a la habitación. Al entrar pudo ver claramente que Kaoru estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Pronto choco con la bandeja de comida, entendiendo el mensaje de Kaoru decidió probar sus alimentos, tenía que admitir que tenía un poco de hambre. El viaje había tomado más de lo normal, la misión se había complicado un poco, bueno desde la perspectiva de Battousai porque desde la perspectiva de alguien más esa misión hubiese estado perfecta en tiempo y ejecución. Pero es que Kenshin jamás se hubiese imaginado lo que paso.

Rápidamente recordó los ojos de su última ejecución… muchas cosas vinieron a su cabeza, le afectaba un poco ese hecho, le molestaba el sentirse así. Tal vez la guerra ya se estaba cobrando todo pero no con su vida si no con su salud mental. Un pequeño dolor punzante vino a su cabeza al revocar las últimas palabras de su víctima. –"no quiero vivir… máteme por favor… ya me cansé de este mundo…. Aquel pequeño niño le había pedido la muerte, ¿cómo alguien tan pequeño desearía eso? Mientras sus enormes ojos esmeralda reflejaban el miedo a la petición pero a la vez decisión… definitivamente él no quería vivir. El acto había sido sencillo, un simple corte a la altura de la quinta costilla, el pequeño seguramente no había sentido dolor, todo había sido muy simple…-"¡No!"- El pelirrojo tomo su cabeza entre sus dos manos, las punzadas en las mismas le traían una y otra vez la imagen del niño con ojos suplicantes, todo aquello causaba una revolución en su mente. Kenshin mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, las pequeñas arruguitas en sus parpados permitían adivinar que un río de emociones se desbordaba, su respiración era agitada y en el silencio de la noche el rose de su ropa con su cuerpo podía distinguirse claramente.

Miró a través del rabillo de su ojo, parecía que Kaoru dormía, debía de controlarse no le gustaría preocuparla, suficientes traumas seguramente ya tenía la pobre, y ver a un hombre consumido por la locura de cargar con tantas vidas no era algo que su alma pura se merecía. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta, incluso debía de proteger a Kaoru de esas facetas, el no era tonto, ya se había percatado que la dulce jovencita había volcado toda su confianza en su persona permitiéndose entonces sentir seguridad, algo que definitivamente ella no tenía desde años atrás.

Los jadeos que causaban la respiración acelerada de Kenshin comenzaron a disminuir, una gotita de sudor bajaba lentamente por su pecho y se perdía en el "gi" azul oscuro, mientras este se elevaba con esfuerzo al ritmo de las bocanadas de aire profundas, que tomaba el pelirrojo con objetivo de alcanzar la tranquilidad. Inconscientemente su mirada viajo hacia el pequeño bulto que se levantaba a mitad de la habitación, la observó… Kenshin podía jurar que realizar esa tarea sería algo que no lo aburriría nunca. De repente se vió sorprendido por dos orbes brillantes en medio de la oscuridad.

-Estas en casa…- Dijo de forma suave y un poco ronca, envuelta en las cobijas. Como si fuera por instinto Kaoru, busco la pequeña bandeja con comida que había preparado.

-Estaba delicioso… gracias- Simplemente la chica respondió con una sonrisa. Lentamente, la joven se incorporo, hasta quedar sentada sobre el futon, su larga y gruesa trenza vestía su hombro y brazo derecho con elegancia, mientras su blanca piel parecía ser la misma luz que iluminaba aquella oscuridad. Los ojos de Kaoru enfocaban un punto en el fondo de la habitación.

El silencia era el compañero fiel de la pareja, ninguna palabra se escuchó, solo el canto de los grillos, retumbaban en los oídos de ambos. -¿Fue difícil?...- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Kenshin, quién no entendió enseguida a lo que se refería la chica. No hubo respuesta alguna.

-Perdón, no debí…- La oración de Kaoru fue interrumpida. –No te preocupes… no ha sido nada- Dijo Kenshin mientras miraba sus manos, que parecían verdaderamente interesantes en ese momento.

-Me alegra que haya vuelto, estaba preocupada debido a su tardanza…- Dijo Kaoru con su mirada baja, casi queriendo que su interlocutor no la escuchara, lo cual no fue así por qué rápidamente esté concentró sus enormes ojos violetas en la figura de la chica expresando con los mismos incredibilidad. La mirada de la chica expreso absoluta sorpresa, ella jamás había visto que aquel hombre expresara tantas emociones en una sola noche.

Antes de despertar, Kaoru había notado que Kenshin se encontraba agitado, parecía afectado por algo, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, ya que la respiración acelerada del joven, grataba a los cuatro vientos desesperación, es por eso que la pelinegra había creído pertinente, hacerse la dormida y esperar a que Kenshin se tranquilizará y entonces vería la forma de ayudarlo. Cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos, lo encontró tranquilo como siempre y entonces pensó que quizás había sido su imaginación y que en realidad Kenshin se encontraba bien.

Pero el ver aquella mirada sincera en lo que en ese momento expresaba, un sentimiento de sorpresa le dio la respuesta… en verdad algo raro pasaba con Kenshin, pero… ¿qué podía hacer ella?, todo este tiempo en el cual había vivido con Él, sólo había podido descubrir a un hombre fuerte y difícil de entender, con todo tipo de sensación y emoción resguardado en algún lugar, un hombre, impenetrable… casi como una gran muralla por la cual no hay manera de escalar o atravesar.

De pronto, el pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar de costumbre, y con tres pequeños pasos, llegó hacia con Kaoru, la cual rápidamente se sintió invadida en su espacio personal acto seguido intentó incorporarse, pero la fuerte mano de Kenshin envolvió su delicado brazo para detenerla.

-Por favor, quédese, no se mueva… no la dañaré- Dijo el pelirrojo de manera suplicante y con la mirada baja. Kaoru simplemente se dejó guiar por aquella frase y esperó. Enseguida sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de Kenshin sobre sus piernas, los ojos de Kaoru se cerraron fuertemente, y entonces al sentir de nuevo la respiración agitada de aquel hombre, decidió abrir sus ojos, fue entonces cuando se encontró con el enorme mar de cabellos rojizos, la coleta de Kenshin se había desatado y sus largas hebras adornaban el blanco de las cobijas, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a la chica…

Un pequeño jadeo casi irreconocible se escuchó en la habitación, a este le siguió otro y luego otro y una más… ¿A caso estaba llorando?, pensaba Kaoru. _–"¿Qué debo hacer?_"- Se preguntaba la chica.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Kenshin, a manera de suplica y con el tono de voz un poco apagado por las cobijas que en ese momento cubrían las piernas de Kaoru. –¡Dime!, ¿por qué?- La pregunta se convirtió en un pequeño grito – Cómo es posible, que una persona tan pura como tú, se preocupe por mi ausencia… no, no debe de ser así… Kaoru, no debe de ser así… No me des más motivos… por favor, no me los des…- Decía Kenshin entre sollozos –Mis manos… están manchadas de sangre, mis manos están manchadas de odio, mis manos están manchadas de rencor… mis manos están manchadas de culpa…- Al terminar esta frase Kenshin rompió en llanto, un llanto lleno de culpa, un llanto que nisiquiera merecía ser llanto, un llanto apagado… un llanto lleno de dolor.

Entonces, Kaoru comprendió las palabras de Megumi _–" lo que ellos han visto no es ni lo mínimo de lo que nosotros podemos imaginar, el peso de llevarse tantas vidas les cobra consumiéndoles el alma…"- _Kaoru llevo su mano izquierda un poco temblorosa a la espalda de Kenshin, y con cuidado la coloco sobre esta, esto abrió paso a que Kenshin envolviera sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven… -Por favor… No lo hagas… No me des más motivos… por favor…- Una pequeña sonrisa de amargura se dibujo en los labios de Kaoru, la cual decidió, llevar su cabeza hacia la espalda angosta pero firme de Kenshin, sellando así el abrazo… –Déjame…- Dijo la chica en tono tranquilo –Déjame… cargar con tu alma… quiero ayudar a aliviar esa carga…- una pequeña lagrima broto de los ojos azul profundo de Kaoru, la respiración de Kenshin comenzaba a tranquilizarse y sus sollozos cedían lentamente –No me des más motivos por favor… no lo hagas- La chica aún no entendía el significado de la frase, pero ella ahora estaba segura de que de alguna forma iba ayudar el alma sentenciada de Kenshin, ella iba a ayudarle en aquel sendero lleno de rocas y abismos, ella no lo dejaría sólo.

-Kenshin… no digas más, yo…. No te dejaré sólo… no lo haré- Ya estaba dicho, Kaoru viviría para algún día ver la sinceridad que habitaba dentro de ese hombre… correría por el mismo sendero de vida, y le acompañaría para no dejarlo caer a la oscuridad. Sin saber la joven se había entregado al sentimiento no imaginó experimentar en su vida.

-No me des más motivos por favor, Kaoru no lo hagas…- El joven de ojos violetas repetía estas palabras, sabía que si ella daba ese paso no habría vuelta atrás. Los brazos de Kenshin envolvieron más a Kaoru, aquella noche su alma, encontró un poco de consuelo en la inocencia que le brindaba esa mujer, aquella noche en medio de toda esa tristeza y agonía, su alma encontró alivio.

Había llegado a un punto de inflexión.

El sol entraba por la ventana y golpeaba desesperadamente los preciosos ojos de Kenshin, una fuerte punzada en su cabeza lo hicieron despertar. El dolor que la luz ocasionaba en sus ojos, dificultó un poco su despertar. Poco a poco los ojos violetas se fueron acostumbrando a luz del día. Un poco confuso aún, intentó incorporarse, ya que sentía un poco agarrotados sus músculos, cuando por fin estuvo consciente de su situación, se percató que había dormido con medio cuerpo a lo ancho del pequeño futón en el cual descansaba normalmente Kaoru y además de esto sobre su espalda reposaba una enorme manta. Kenshin se incorporó por completo, apoyando sus dos brazos para así lograr sentarse y aun con la manta sobre sus hombros inspecciono toda la habitación, Kaoru no estaba. El cuarto estaba en orden, había otra manta doblada al lado del futón y la yukata de la chica se encontraba en su lugar, seguramente ella se había levantado temprano. Quizás… asustada por lo sucedido ayer, esa idea le provocó un dolorcito en su pecho.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y con cuidado un mirada inspeccionó el lugar, una vez que se percató de que Kenshin estaba despierto, ingresó sin dudar. –¿Tienes frío?…- Fueron las dos palabras de saludo que le brindó Kaoru al pelirrojo. –Solo un poco- Contestó.

Lo ocurrido la noche anterior era un pacto en silencio, un pacto en el cual los dos prometían cuidarse mutuamente y procurar no dejar caer al otro al enorme abismo que rodeaba sus vidas.

-Kaoru, yo…- El pequeño dedo índice de la chica presionó de forma dulce, los labios resecos de Kenshin, lo cual armó una tremenda tormenta en el cuerpo del joven. – Por favor Kenshin, no intente persuadirme, he tomado una decisión y no es algo a lo que alguien me haya obligado, es algo que en verdad siento, así que por más que me pida que no lo haga, será en lo único que no podré complacerle- Todo esto lo dijo Kaoru sin quitar su dedo de donde estaba y al percatarse de esto un enorme rubor invadió sus mejillas, esta escena en verdad gusto a Kenshin quien digería las palabras de la chica, en verdad ella estaba decidiendo acompañarlo y ayudarle con el peso de su vida por propia voluntad, nadie la obligaba y sinceramente por más que le pidiera a su razón querer pensar diferente e intentar discernirla no iba a funcionar, Kaoru estaba firme en su decisión… -En lo único que no podrás complacerme…- Kenshin repitió esta última frase en voz baja, a lo cual la muchacha respondió nerviosa –Bueno yo.. no me refiero a esas cosas, usted sabe… si no me refiero a lo otro… bueno yo…- Decía nerviosa.

-Shhhh- Ahora fue el turno de Kenshin de posar su dedo índice en los encantadores labios de la jovencita, por fin podía sentir la ternura de los mismos y casi saborear el jugo que seguramente los mismos tendrían, una corriente eléctrica viajo por toda su espina dorsal, definitivamente le gustaba como se sentía ese pedacito de carne de la ojiazul –No digas más, en verdad entiendo… solo espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión- La respuesta de Kenshin fue sencilla pero decisiva, no había vuelta atrás, si ella quería acompañarle no se impediría, pues Dios sabe que lo que el más deseaba es que ella permaneciera a su lado, quizás no en esas circunstancias pero si así era como la podía tener con él entonces sería capaz de sufrir toda la vida, el mismo Battousai se estaba arriesgando mucho con eso, pero era algo que simplemente ya no podía evitar, ella lo había conquistado desde el primer momento.

Kaoru no dijo nada más y tomo la actitud de Kenshin como algo positivo, el la estaba dejando hacer lo que ella quería, y para ella eso era más que suficiente definitivamente no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

Más tarde, mientras limpiaba el piso del gran porche, sus pensamientos llegaron de nuevo a los exquisitos ojos violetas de Kenshin, mientras la miraba al darle su respuesta acerca de su decisión, inconscientemente llevo su dedo medio e índice a el lugar donde Kenshin había posado los suyos para callarla, podía jugar que el calor de su mano aun estaba en el sitio. _–"Supongo es algo inevitable… ¿verdad?"_- Pensaba la pelinegra mientras tallaba el piso con esmero… la verdad es que era más que obvio que ella no sentía simple agradecimiento hacia Kenshin por salvar su vida, tenía que aceptar de una vez por todas, que a pesar de esa aura de misterio y esa enorme barrera, se moría por esta al lado de él siempre y acompañarle y curar todo ese dolor que él sentía. ¿A caso todo eso que ella pensaba y sentía hacia Kenshin era amor?, de repente sintió un poco de miedo, ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de amar a un hombre, incluso después de todo lo sufrido se había prometido a si misma cuidarse de esos sentimientos hacía el sexo opuesto, pues sus experiencias anteriores no le habían traído más que pura desgracia.

La duda invadió el cuerpo de la joven, ¿era correcto dejar fluir todo eso que sentía?, Kenshin era un guerrero y seguramente él no tenía tiempo de pensar en cosas como esas y mucho menos cargar con preocupaciones de ese tipo, pero… El simple hecho de aceptar de apoyo para su alma en pena le decía mucho… quizás Kenshin necesitaba todo lo contrario a la carga que el amor podía representar y en vez de eso quizás Kenshin necesitaba la felicidad que puede brindar ese sentimiento y el apoyo mutuo de una pareja. Si eso haría, aunque no fuese oficial y no podía llamarse a sí misma como mujer de Kenshin Himura, si podría ser su compañera y ayudarle con el peso de su alma para apaciguar un poco el dolor y locura que consumía su ser, después de todo él le había permitido hacerlo. Y quizás muy a pesar de Kaoru a escondidas ella podía darse la libertad de amarlo con todas sus fuerzas y dedicar su vida para que él en algún momento alcanzara la felicidad, aunque nunca recibiera ninguna muestra de afecto por su parte, ella sería feliz con la felicidad de Kenshin.

Tenía que aceptarlo de una buena vez, este hombre la tenía completamente en alma. Tal vez amar era diferente, aunque todas sus experiencias pasadas le gritaban que no era así y que el contacto con el sexo opuesto era horrible, quizás Kenshin tenía lo que ella necesitaba para poder volver a confiar en el amor. Se agarraría de esa ilusión y mientras ella ayudaría a Kenshin con su sufrimiento, él sin saber le ayudaría a ella con el suyo.

Kaoru Kamiya por fin había encontrado una razón para vivir, Kenshin Himura.

****Fin de acto 4. Acercamiento. 10/enero/2012****

**Notas de autora**

Buenas… =) como verán he decido continuar después de una buena temporada, no les daré muchas excusas pero créanme que me disculpo sinceramente por no haber podido subir antes, pero verán tuve algunos problemas personales en esta temporada, que no me di tiempo de continuar con mi historia. Pero después de leer algunos fics y platicar un poquito con mi autora favorita de Fics =)… me llegó la inspiración y salió este capítulo.

Como verán este fic va lento y así quiero que siga, la verdad no me gustan los fics que se desarrollan rápidamente y que no los disfruta uno por que te ponen el principio y el fin casi casi en el mismo capítulo. En lo persona hemos dado un gran paso en cuanto a la relación de estos dos y en cuanto a lo que será un poquito de la trama del fic, es decir la locura de nuestro querido Kenshin, bueno no locura si no más bien problema psicológico … espero lo disfruten tanto como yo =).. verán que subiré el próximo capítulo más rápido! Se los prometo! Mi mentesita ya esta trabajando en el mismo n-n y espero comenzar a escribirlo esta semana n-n… Ahora sí a contestar Reviews.

Ok…

Selene silverymoon : Perdón por fallarte y dejarte en duda todo este tiempo, en lo personal nisiquiera a mi me gusta eso… y de hecho suelo expresarlo muy bien en los Fics que he leído tanto así que mejor prefiero leer puros Fics terminados… Pero aveces pasa que empiezas con uno y pues resulta que te gusta y entonces tienes que esperar a leer la continuación, con el riesgo a que el autor o autora no lo termine… Perdón enserio, pero mira =) que ya he vuelto y enserio que quiero terminar mi historia, te diré que será larga, pro que en verdad así me gusta a mi pero espero enserio hacer un buen trabajo n.n… Muchisimas gracias por tomarme en cuanta y pasarte a leer mi Fic, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado =)… A mi en lo personal me gusto ya que hay vamos poco a poco con los dos, pero tampoc me iré a este paso que si no tendré que escribir lemon pronto y en lo persona quiero que se conozcan poquito más antes de que sean formalmente una pareja… ya veremos que se me ocuree. Bueno nos leemos pronto! Espero tu review!

Bakh: Gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic, de forma obligada xD pero en verdad aprecio que hayas hecho eso por mi y que encima de eso te haya gustado =)… ojala leas este cap y que no se te olvide ponere review! Jajaja =P

Koskaoru: Lamentablemente si sufrió de abuso u.u… pero esque era necesario que pasará eso en la historia la pobre fue victima de la guerra, y cuando hay cosas como esas no todo es color de rosa, incluso una mujer tan pura e inocente en un mundo tan corrompido como este no se salva de cosas así, pero son otras sircunstancias la que la hacen crecer como mujer y ese crecimiento personal lo realizará a lado de nuestro héroe ya que ella se descubrirá a si misma también en la historia, es obvio que tiene su pasado y ya sabremos de eso, pero para esto falta mucho ya que como has visto primero nos ocuparemos del pasado de Kenshin y luego veremos que fue lo que susedio con Kaoru, aunque parte de lo que paso ya lo sabemos, la pobre sufrió pero mira que dios le mando un angel y con el la felicidad, pero pues no será fácil ni para ni para Kenshin =)… pero vamos de eso se trantan los fics! Jajaja drama, drama, drama y más drama… espero tu respuesta de este ultimo cap. Ya vimos a un Kenshin que le suplica a Kaoru que siga con eso, por que el pobresito ya esta bien enamorado de ella y esta haciendo lo posible por protegerla pero pues parece que no va a aguantar mucho y tendrá que gritar a los cuatro vientos que la ama! Ya veremos, que pasa el próximo capitulo n-n por lo pronto veremos un ken mas abierto emocionalmente con Kaoru.

Paulitts: Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic! También muchas gracias por tus palabras, así me das más animos a continuar, como veras me tardé en actualizar pero ya estoy aquí n-n y espero no decepcionarte con este cap. Tendemos a un Kenshin emocionalmente acabado por todo lo que ha vivido el pobre y a una Kaoru decidida a ayudarle con ese peso =) osea oficialmente enamorada, pero claro aun no lo ha dicho pero que más da si ya lo esta! Jajaja bueno espero te pases y leas muy bien este cap, a mi me gusto mucho n.n… espero tu review.

kauran28 : Hola muchas gracias por seguir mi historia =)… a mi también me encanta la faceta de protector de Kenshin por eso mismo procuro marcarla mucho en mi historia, pero ahora le va a tocar a nuestra Kaoru cuidar del pobresito que se esta callendo en pedacitos n-n… ojala lo haga bien (claro que lo hará bien) y bueno así su relación se irá profundizando n-n-…. Espero leas este cap n.n y espero tu opinión al respecto. Igual y se te hace lento pero repito, a mi así me gusta jajaja…

Blankaoru: Al final pero no por eso la menos importante… bueno que te diré me encanta lo que me dices en tus reviews muchas gracias por leer mi fic y enserio que me gusta mucho que te guste mucho jajaja (juego de palabras)… espero este cap no se te haga aburrido, se que voe lenta pero creeme a mi así me gusta como ya dije no me agrada eso de que pasen las cosas rápido, ya que de esa forma en lo personal no les tomo sabor a las cosas, tiene uno que sufrir y vivir con los personajes, por eso amo tus fics enserio! Jejeje y en verdad me inspiro mucho en lo que escribes… este cap esta lento pero bueno hemos visto una faceta de Kenshin que me daba miedo a escribir y que seguramente a varias personas no les gustará, pero seamos realistas, que una persona que ha hecho todo lo que hizo el pobre de nuestro Ken, psicológicamente no sale invicta y obvio debe de haber un problema con él, además recordemos que el alma de nuestro Ken es bondadosa y mentamente esta bien así obvio debe de sentir culpa, lo que pasa es que su trabajo no le permite expresarla… pero Kaoru es lo que viene a remover y con todo ese remolino de sensaciones que le ocasiona la pobre y encima su ultima ejecución (que por cierto describiré bien en el próximo capitulo o quizás el siguiente a ese) pues llega un momento que uno explota y considero no es para menos =)… bueno como siempre yo escribiéndote muchote jajaja… Pero en verdad te doy las gracias que leer tus fics estos dos ultimas noches me dieron los animos de terminar este cap y que mi mente comience a formular el siguiente n-n…. bueno te dejo, espero tengas tiempo de leer este cap n-n… espero tu review .. un abrazo y beso enorme!

Bueno me despido, les deseo a todos un buen inicio de año =) y enserio felicidad y salud... Nos leemos en el proxima capítulo n.n...

****PrettyKaoru****


	5. A salvo al borde del precipicio

**A través de la vida**

Rurouni Kenshin, y todos sus personajes así como historia original e historia inventada por SONY, no me pertenece, si no a Watsuki Nobuhiro. Yo solo escribo esto por mera entretención y sin fines lucrativos.

****Acto 5. A salvo al borde del precipicio****

_La sensación del viento rosando _

_Mientras caigo al vacío desapareció cuando llegaste._

_Ahora me tambaleo por el borde del precipicio,_

_Donde con cada respiración inundo mis sentidos de ti._

_Tu esencia es lo que necesito,_

_Para no caer… en la infinita oscuridad._

Los colores del pequeño artefacto de papel parecían jugar con la vista de Kenshin, mientras el viento acariciaba las pequeñas hojas del juguete y las hacía bailar. El joven parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, en ese momento ni la vista de Kyoto desde el alfeizar de su ventana parecía importante.

-No me des más motivos, por favor… Kaoru…- La pequeña frase era repetida una y otra vez con tono bajo en la soledad de aquel cuarto. Su mano izquierda viajó a su espalda, en el camino se encontró con un mechón de cabello, y entonces el joven paseo tres de sus dedos entre las hebras del mismo, mientras jalaba de este hacia delante se detuvo… el pequeño reguilete de colores que seguía bailando al ritmo de la brisa, calló del agarre de la mano derecha del hombre. Una cara sin emoción pareció perturbarse. –Sangre…- susurró el joven, mientras sus ojos enfocaban al cabello que permanecía enmarañado en sus dedos _"no quiero vivir… máteme por favor… ya me cansé de este mundo"_ el recuerdo de su ultima victima invadió su mente de nuevo, aun con el cabello en su mano, Kenshin llevó esta hacia su frente, cuando una punzada en su cabeza apareció. La sensación de cabello rosando su rostro parecía quemarle, todo era tan confuso, la sangre derramándose a lo largo de la hoja de su espada y los enormes ojos esmeralda sin expresión… los recuerdos quemaban la memoria de Kenshin, como el fuego quema las simples hojas.

El pelirrojo se incorporó desde su asiento, tambaleándose, aun con su mano apoyada sobre su frente, sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados, tanto así que pequeñas arruguitas se dibujaban en sus parpados. De pronto otra punzada ataco su cabeza, el dolor fue más agudo y punzante, tanto así que provoco al joven flexionarse un poco ya que sentía que perdería el equilibrio. Miró por el rabillo de sus ojos hacia la ventana y ahí descansando se encontraba el pequeño reguilete de colores, otra ves la imagen de los enormes ojos esmeralda venía a su mente "no quiero vivir…" Kenshin recargo su espalda al muro que seguía a la ventana, "máteme por favor…" pronto sus piernas fracasaron como sustento y lentamente el pelirrojo fue deslizándose hacia el piso, el cabello carmesí seguía en el rostro del hombre, pegajoso y un poco oscurecido por el sudor que bañaba su rostro.

Pequeños jadeos eran liberados en ese momento, estos aunque aumentados en frecuencia eran rítmicos, Kenshin intentaba calmarse. _"Déjame… cargar con tu alma… quiero ayudar a aliviar esa carga…"_ la voz de Kaoru llegó a sus recuerdos como una cálida melodía en el silencio. –Kao…ru- pronunció su nombre vacilante en un murmullo.

Los jadeos disminuyeron su frecuencia, la crisis estaba pasando. Hermosos ojos azul profundo mirando con sorpresa mientras el dolor podía leerse en su rostro aun en la oscuridad de la noche, evocaba el pelirrojo en sus recuerdos, Kenshin aun podía verse con claridad en ese momento en que su corazón y respiración se detuvieron solo por una milésima de segundo sintiéndose invadido por aquel color azul bañado de lagrimas, en esa noche que marco su destino, la noche en que encontró a Kaoru.

"Kenshin… no digas más, yo…. No te dejaré sólo… no lo haré" el dolor en su cabeza a estas alturas parecía más bien un recuerdo borroso, ahora la respiración del joven era tranquila. El hombre pasó el dorso de su mano a lo largo de su frente limpiando el sudor. Aún recargado en la pared sin querer incorporarse, suspiró profundamente –Jazmines…- dijo dolorosamente lento. Dejó que aquel aroma invadiera su interior, sintiendo el delicioso estimulo casi como pequeñas caricias a lo largo de su espalda.

Tranquilidad.

–Estabilidad….- Dijo así mismo, una pequeña sonrisa casi parecida al sarcasmo se dibujo en sus labios, no se había dado cuenta cuanto dependía de la pequeña joven de cabello azabache. Aún podía sentir el peso de la chica sobre su espalda de aquella noche, Kenshin no podía creer mostrarse tan vulnerable a ella, pero lo sintió como algo inevitable ya que ella desde el primer momento provocó un comportamiento que pensó él había logrado desechar de si mismo, pero parecía que Kaoru provocaba un montón de cosas que ni siquiera hubiese imaginado.

A decir verdad para desagrado de Kenshin tenía que admitir cuanto dependía ahora de la joven para poder seguir en pie a lo largo de ese camino y no caer al enorme precipicio que se colocaba imponente al lado del sendero. Tenía que admitir que aquella mujer era como la pequeña luz que iluminaba su inmensa oscuridad.

-Se siente cálido- Lentamente se incorporó y atravesó la habitación. Automáticamente su rostro tomo la expresión que lo caracterizaba, deslizó el shoji y caminó a lo largo del corredor. Pronto llegó al jardín central de la enorme posada, se detuvo en su camino al ver como Kaoru cargaba un enorme saco de arroz, era divertido ver como su frágil cuerpo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que la enorme carga se mantuviera en su lugar.

Los ojos de Kaoru expresaban en ese momento un poco de enojo hacia el enorme bulto, si por ella fuera tiraría al piso su carga y le daría unas buenas patadas. Sus brazos parecían dormirse después de haber cargado semejante costal, ya que traerlo desde el mercado no había sido tarea fácil, pero Ryoco no pudo acompañarle pues se encontraba ayudando en la cocina y ni hablar de Shijaru, la pobre llevaba toda la mañana limpiando el desastre que la lluvia ocasionó la noche anterior.

-La noche anterior…- aun estaba sorprendida por haber podido ver aquella faceta de Kenshin. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que el peso de su carga disminuía, la chica levantó su mirada y se cruzo con unos hermosos ojos violeta, la mirada aunque sin expresión ni emoción alguna, mandó una corriente eléctrica que la hizó estremecerse, pero no de miedo.

-Yo lo llevaré- fue lo único que dijo y sin vacilar cargo el costal hacia la cocina, Kaoru caminó detrás de él. El ruido que caracterizaba a la cocina desapareció al recibir al joven pelirrojo, todas las mujeres que pelaban verduras o cosían algo mientras platicaban animadamente se quedaron congeladas al ver la figura ingresando el lugar. El pelirrojo ignorando la reacción llevo el costal hacia a una esquina dio medio vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, cuando estaba por atravesarla se cruzó con Kaoru, le regalo una mirada tranquila y luego agregó –No te exijas tanto- luego de esto siguió su camino.

-Kaoru-San- la joven castaña paseaba su mano de arriba abajo frente a los ojos inexpresivos de Kaoru –Kaoru-San!- Esta vez el grito surtió efecto por que pronto la joven pelinegra presto atención. –Te has tardado en regresar, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte- Expresó Ryoco con tono sincero mientras observaba como el rubor de las mejillas de Kaoru iba disminuyendo, definitivamente esa chica era predecible. –Kaoru-San, ¿ha pasado algo malo durante el camino? Siento no haber podido acompañarte, pero tú sabes todo el trabajo….- La frase de Ryoco fue interrumpida –Esta bien Ryoco, no te preocupes son simples deberes…-

La chica casi se quería morder la lengua al decir esto ultimo, la verdad es que si le hubiese gustado haber sido acompañada y no por la semejante carga que le toco llevar si no, más bien… por aquella extraña sensación que había tenido todo el camino de ser observada. Tenía que aceptar que desde que había llegado a la posada 2 meses atrás, esta era la primera vez que salía sola, las ocasiones anteriores siempre iba bien acompañada y se sentía segura, sólo en una ocasión había tenido la extraña sensación de que alguien seguía a su pequeño grupo, pero pronto había descartado la idea y se reprendía mentalmente de sufrir paranoia; debía de ser más segura de si misma y no dejar que un simple complejo de persecución perturbara su vida, además… además… -Tengo a Kenshin…- Dijo para si misma en voz bajita.

El sol se había ocultado aproximadamente 5 horas atrás, la cocina estaba tranquila y todo por fin tomaba su lugar, dando paso al orden. Tres mujeres se mantenían aun en el sitio, dos de ellas tomaban tranquilamente te en una pequeña mesa que se lucía al centro del gran cuarto, la tercera parecía entretenida sirviendo sobre una bandeja lo que parecía ser te y unos pequeños dulces.

-Kaoru, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto una interesada, mientras apoyaba su mejilla izquierda sobre la palma de su mano. –Bueno… yo, sólo- La joven se sintió un poco avergonzada. –Vamos Shijiro, no molestes más a Kaoru y déjala seguir con sus cosas- decía Ryoco a manera de reprensión a la otra joven que ocupaba la mesa –Si no te das prisa, se enfriara el té- Añadió la castaña hacia con Kaoru con una linda sonrisa –Vamos, apresúrate-.

Los corredores de lugar ya estaban oscuros, la noche era helada pero el cielo se mantenía bien abierto, seguramente no habría lluvia. El ruido de la cerámica tambaleándose al ritmo de los pasos de Kaoru, parecía ser de la intensidad de enormes tambores a esa hora de la noche, y aunque la mayoría de los "huéspedes permanentes" del lugar estaban dormidos, la joven sabía que uno seguramente se mantenía en su posición rígida y poco cómoda sobre el alfeizar de su ventana. Había sido un día tranquilo. Lentamente la joven llego a su destino y con gracia se puso sobre sus rodillas al llegar al shoji de la que era su habitación, con cuidado coloco la bandeja sobre la duela de madera y delicadamente poso sus dedos sobre la puerta y deslizó lentamente, al abrir se percato que nadie permanecía en la habitación, por un momento la desilusión llego a su mente, pero pronto de deshizo de esta y vio como una gran oportunidad el hecho de la ausencia de su "compañero" de cuarto.

Rápidamente se incorporó tomo la pequeña bandeja y la metió al pequeño cuarto, colocándola con delicadeza sobre el alfeizar. Tan pronto como terminó esta tarea abrió el pequeño armario y comenzó a desatar el nudo de su obi.

La reunión con Katsura y Sanosuke se había prolongado un poco, al parecer la próxima misión iba a ser fuera de lo común para Kenshin y esto le perturbaba, jamás había tenido que involucrarse con otras personas para llevar a cabo su trabajo. Kenshin caminaba por el corredor que conducía a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su habitación.

Kaoru deslizó la suave tela del Kimono que Kenshin le había obsequiado, el delicado rose sobre la cremosa piel de Kaoru hubiese sido un espectáculo maravilloso para cualquiera que estuviera mirando. Pronto la chica estaba desnuda en la habitación, la brisa de la noche pegaba contra su piel.

Los pasos de Kenshin eran lentos, el pelirrojo subía el ultimo escalón sin necesidad de una luz que alumbrara su camino, al llegar a la cima doblo hacia la izquierda, pero el joven no parecía percatarse del recorrido que estaba realizando, eran ya tantas las ocasiones que lo había hecho que simplemente podría caminar cientos de veces por el mismo lugar hasta con los ojos cerradas. Los pensamientos de Kenshin estaban en otro lugar, recordaba con precisión las instrucciones de su próxima misión. –Será un dolor de cabeza- Dijo Kenshin mientras, evocaba la imagen de Katsura en sus recuerdos con una sonrisa podría decirse un poco picara mientras daba toda la información al respecto.

Lentamente tomó del armario su yukata y con un movimiento, metió su brazo derecho a la manga correspondiente, luego de esto hiso lo mismo pero con el otro brazo, ahora la yukata colgaba abierta desde los hombros y torso de Kaoru. Al querer intentar anudarla, la chica se percató que faltaba el lazo y comenzó a buscarlo, localizó el dichoso trozo de tela dentro del armario, para tomarlo la joven se coloco sobre sus cuatro extremidades y gateó hasta su objetivo, los largos cabellos de la alta cola de caballo de la chica se deslizaban por sobre su hombro derecho y se arrastraban por el piso en armonía con los movimientos de la chica, mientras intentaba llegar a su objetivo con esa posición poco común. La luna a lo lato del cielo bañaba el cuerpo de Kaoru, formando una sombra en la cual se definía su silueta.

Kenshin colocó su mano sobre el shoji y deslizó suavemente. La sorpresa se dibujo en su mirada, levantando un poco sus marcadas cejas al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos para estar seguro de lo que veía. Ahí en la habitación, sobre el alfeizar de su ventana, se encontraba pulcramente una bandeja con lo que parecía ser té. Kaoru, lo había vuelto a hacer. –Al parecer se a convertido en una costumbre para ti…- Mientras decía estas palabras caminó a la ventana, tomaría algo delicioso antes de intentar descansar.

Como si fuese un ritual que realizará a diario, Kenshin se colocó al lado de la bandeja y comenzó a tomar del delicioso líquido caliente. Paseó su vista por toda la habitación y se encontró con el kimono de Kaoru, bien acomodado al lado del futón que ya estaba fuera del armario pero que aun permanecía doblado, también pudo percatarse que la yukata de la joven no estaba en su lugar de costumbre. ¿Dónde estaría la chica? Podría jurar que la posada había cesado sus actividades, estaba seguro que nadie encargado de la limpieza o de la cocina andaba paseándose por el lugar, decidió terminar su té mientras esperaba por el regreso de Kaoru.

Había pasado una hora y la ojiazul seguía sin aparecerse, sin ningún tipo de expresión el pelirrojo decidió ir a buscarle. En pocos minutos había recorrido todo el lugar, pero no encontraba señal de la "niña". Una sensación desconocida para él comenzó a formarse en el centro de su estomago, era incomoda y constante, pronto notó también que la misma crecía conforme pasaban los segundos y seguía sin tener noticias de la chica. El pelirrojo apresuró su paso inconscientemente mientras recorría los intrincados corredores, sus pasos se escuchaban rítmicos pero estos ya no eran suaves si no que se habían transformado en mera urgencia. Ya había ido a buscar a la cocina, al comedor, al patio central incluso a la enfermería.

Estaba a punto de salir a la calle cuando un pequeño grito lo detuvo, otro grito más se dejo escuchar en la oscuridad. En menos de diez segundos ayudado con la velocidad de su técnica, Kenshin llegó a la parte trasera de la construcción, con cautela se colocó detrás de un muro y observó a la figura que se levantaba en medio del lugar.

-Ahhhgg- gritaba Kaoru al mismo tiempo que realizaba un perfecto movimiento de Kendo, con el palo de lo que antes era una escoba como bokken. El cabello de la chica se había desatado de su acostumbrada coleta alta y caía como cascada sobre su pequeña espalda, podía notarse el sudor en su frente que brillaba con el resplandor de la luna, las negras hebras del fleco de la chica se pegaban a la piel de su rostro humedecidas.

-Ahhh- Los ojos de Kenshin se mantuvieron en los movimientos que realizaba Kaoru, eran perfectos. Esto jamás se lo hubiese imaginado, el día que la conoció se veía indefensa e incapaz de realizar algo, pero era de esperarse aquella vez parecía haber estado huyendo durante buen rato y además sus atacantes le superaban en numero y fuerza, era natural que la pobre no se pudiera defender y más si ya se encontraba cansada y debilitada por la persecución.

El pelirrojo había notado en lagunas ocasiones cuando Kaoru vestía su yukata y dejaba ver sus piernas que el cuerpo de la joven no era un cuerpo de una mujer que no realizara ningún tipo de actividad, pero había atribuido su buena condición y firmeza músculos a las actividades cotidianas que pudo haber realizado de donde venía, pues a lo que sabía Kaoru había sido sometida a actividades pesadas en su pasado. Kenshin dio media vuelta y fue a su habitación. Kaoru estaba llena de sorpresas.

Ya más tranquilo en su habitación se instaló en su lugar de siempre. Cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba descansar un poco.

_Todo estaba oscuro. Kenshin caminaba sin rumbo alguno en aquella oscuridad, la soledad podía sentirse como un enorme hueco en su estomago. Después de caminar durante un tiempo comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño, sus pasos se hicieron más constantes y su respiración aumento en frecuencia. El frío estaba afectando un poco, podía notarse en sus labios que comenzaban a ponerse un poco cianóticos. El helado viento soplaba contra la cara sin emoción alguna del pelirrojo, sus ojos de fuerte ámbar brillaban en aquel lugar, nada se podía leer en ellos. El eco de los pasos de Kenshin resonaba en el silencio, por más que corría no podía llegar a ningún lado, de pronto a lo lejos distinguió una tenue figura, el joven apresuró el paso un poco más, las palpitaciones en su corazón podían sentirse golpear fuertemente su pecho, el oxígeno comenzaba a faltaren sus tejidos y el cansancio podía sentirse en sus piernas. Podía jurar que llevaba horas intentado llegar a aquella figura que a lo lejos parecía iluminarse, pero por más que lo intentará no podía alcanzarla._

_Un pequeño destello se dejó notar en el inquebrantable dorado, los tensos músculos faciales parecían relajarse después de horas, no años, de mantenerse en el mismo gesto, pero ninguna expresión aparecía. Los jadeos del único hombre en el lugar comenzaban a escucharse como gritos de alguien desesperado. Pero por más que sintiera ese revuelo dentro de su cuerpo y el cansancio en cada fibra muscular Kenshin no se detenía ni cambiaba el ritmo de sus pies. Él continuaba corriendo._

_El vapor que salía de su boca al mismo tiempo que sus jadeos era signo del agotamiento y frío combinados. Era extraño el hecho de aun no poder llegar a aquella luz. Los pasos se sentían pesados, a pesar de la ligereza que aparentaba su cuerpo, el frío comenzaba a afectar sus extremidades inferiores tanto así que empezaba a sentir humedad en sus dedos, pero… esta era un poco diferente podía jurar que era húmedo y viscoso a la vez. Kenshin llevo su vista hacia el suelo, no quería dejar de ver su objetivo pero la extraña sensación en sus pies le hice enfocar hacia el piso._

_-¿Agua?- se pregunto mientras se detenía después de horas de correr. Para comprobar que era aquello se agacho y rozo sus dedos en el piso… el líquido estaba frío pero era más espeso que el agua, de pronto como si un fuerte golpe hubiese pegado a sus fosas nasales, capto aquel aroma característico. –Sangre…- rápidamente llevo sus dedos frente a sus ojos y capto un líquido rojo en la punta de los mismos mientras dos gotas se divertían bajando a lo largo de las falanges de sus manos. _

_Aun con la duda y pequeños jadeos, Kenshin quito su vista de sus manos e intento localizar aquella luz que había intentado alcanzar durante todo ese tiempo. Los movimientos de su cabeza eran rápidos, sus ojos intentaban encontrar su objetivo de nuevo, pero nada aparecía… sólo la profunda oscuridad. De pronto a no más de tres metros distinguió un bulto tendido en el piso, sin vacilar se acercó a este. Un nudo en su garganta se formó, cuando encontró a aquellos ojos esmeralda mirándolo sin vida desde el piso, el dolor ataco su cabeza y un molesto zumbido comenzó a sonar en sus oídos._

_Con un grito ahogado de dolor, llevó sus manos a su cara, pero humedad comenzó a deslizarse de sus dedos a su rostro. El olor a sangre se volvió insoportable. Pronto se dio cuenta que de sus manos emanaba aquella. Sorprendido sacudió sus manos casi desesperadamente, pero estas seguían teñidas de rojo. El frío alcanzó sus rodillas, cuando quiso moverse se encontró en medio de un mar rojo y viscoso que lo hundía poco a poco… intentaba correr pero sus piernas no podían moverse por el peso del líquido que las aprisionaba, los ojos de Kenshin buscaban con empeño algo en lo que ayudarse. _

_Pero lo que encontró a su alrededor le quitó el aliento, ahora no sólo el cuerpo de su última víctima se mantenía tendido si no que había muchos más… el cuerpo de aquella mujer que protegió al desgraciado que torturó a Kaoru, el cuerpo de aquellos hombres que perseguían a la joven, los cuerpos de figuras políticas que habían caído por su espada. Los cuerpos de todas sus victimas miraban sin vida a Kenshin mientras lentamente se hundía en el rojo vivo. Kenshin se ahogaría en la sangre de los que mato._

_Estaba cansado, había dejado de luchar por salir del lugar, ahora intentaba no mirar a todos esos que yacían inmóviles a su alrededor, podía sentir que la sangre llegaba a nivel de su mentón, pronto todo acabaría… el se sumergiría y moriría entre sus victimas. En un último intento por resguardar su vida, el joven llevo su rostro hacia arriba, pero el líquido comenzó a entrar por su boca. Al no ser capaz de llevar aire a sus pulmones, el reflejo tusígeno intentaba desesperadamente sacar todo ese líquido, pero no funcionaba… los ojos ámbar comenzaron a ver borroso y lentamente se cerraron. Como último esfuerzo levantó su brazo ensangrentado y se dejo hundir entre aquel mar. Ya nada importaba._

_De pronto una cálida mano envolvió la suya. Y contra toda ley pudo distinguir aun sumergido un delicioso aroma. Los ojos dorados de Kenshin se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras una enorme fuerza de tracción en su brazo que aun permanecía fuera del líquido le recordaba que aún podía sentir dolor, una sensación que el joven distinguió como si dislocaran su hombro lo hizo estremecerse. De pronto el aire helado alrededor de su cuerpo, Kenshin se encontraba volando por los aires empapado de sangre, pero la sensación cálida de su mano no desaparecía. Llevó su vista hacia arriba y una luz segadora no lo dejó distinguir que era lo que lo sostenía. En cámara lenta comenzó a caer, el hueco en su estomago le afirmo que caía libremente desde lo alto, pero aun así el agarre en su mano se intensificó, no lo soltaría. Apretó sus ojos fuertemente para aterrizar en el frío suelo. Pero el dolor de la caída nunca llegó._

_Lentamente abrió sus ojos, estos dolieron mucho pro que al contrario del lugar oscuro donde se encontraba, ahora estaba en un sitio lleno de luz. El agarre en su mano permanecía igual de fuerte, acostumbrándose un poco a la luz, enfocó su mirada hacia su mano que era sujetada fuertemente, pudo distinguir con dificultad una blanca mano sobre la suya y siguiendo a lo largo del brazo de aquella encontró dos largos mechones que caían desordenados, levantó un poco su vista y se topo con el azul profundo más bello que jamás vio._

_-Kaoru…- Kenshin llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de la chica, esta al sentir el contacto serró sus ojos suavemente. El pelirrojo se asustó un poco al encontrar sus manos llenas de sangre sobre la tersa piel de la chica iba a retirarlas cuando un suave agarre en su antebrazo le impidió hacerlo._

_-No te preocupes… todo esta bien… yo estoy contigo ahora- la voz de Kaoru era tranquila y sabía a exquisito placer para el pelirrojo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus tensos labios. Su mirada siguió los movimientos de la ojiazul y se sorprendió cuando a pesar de la sangre en sus manos esta no dejaba huella en la chica. De pronto la pelinegra rozo sus suaves dedos contra su mejilla izquierda, tranzando dolorosamente lento los surcos cruzados de su cicatriz. _

_La joven ayudo a limpiar el rostro ensangrentado de Kenshin. –Me gustan tus ojos cuando son violetas…- Alcanzo a decir Kaoru en voz bajita mientras frotaba sus dedos en el rostro del joven. _

_Los labios de este se movieron para decir palabra, pero fueron interrumpidos por los deliciosos dedos de la chica. –Yo te ayudaré a no caer más en la oscuridad- afirmo Kaoru, mientras con la mirada pedía a Kenshin que enfocará su vista hacia atrás. Cuando el pelirrojo volteo, se encontró que a tan solo unos centímetros de donde permanecía ahora, había un enorme vacio oscuro y frío. La sensación en su estomago se formó de nuevo._

_Pero fue traído de nuevo de sus temores al sentir las dos suaves manos de Kaoru posarse alrededor de su rostro, obligándolo a voltear a verle directamente a los ojos, estos comenzaron a brillar y con cuidado dejaron caer gotitas cristalinas. En un movimiento lento, Kaoru envolvió a Kenshin en un tibio abrazo._

_-Ahora estas a salvo…Ken…shin…- susurró en el oído derecho de este. Un embriagador aroma invadió todos los sentidos del joven, por fin después de mucho tiempo se sentía seguro… la calidad que envolvía su cuerpo acababa con aquel frío que lo había perseguido por años… al fin el olor a sangre había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un dulce aroma floral._

_-Jazmines…- _

_-Ahora estoy contigo… no te dejaré sólo jamás…-_

_El joven se dejó envolver en el cálido abrazo de la chica en su sueño y por primera vez descansó de sus pesadillas._

Kaoru con su cabello húmedo había ingresado a la habitación, encontrándose entonces con Kenshin recargado sobre su hombro derecho en la ventana. Aunque al principio había notado una expresión parecida a la angustia en su rostro, pensó que era por el frío de la noche, así que con cuidado había tomado una manta y envuelto delicadamente el cuerpo del pelirrojo, cuando había terminado la tarea, se topo con el rostro del joven. Embelesada con los rasgos de este se quedo observando. En verdad que era atractivo, los tensos músculos que siempre colocaban aquella mascara sin emoción en su cara, estaban relajados, tanto así que podía leerse sólo un poco que era lo que estaba sintiendo el hombre.

Un poco temerosa paseo su mano por el rostro de Kenshin, dándose la libertad de sentir la suavidad de este. Era cálido. Con cuidado se levanto de su lugar, cuando por fin estuvo incorporada un pequeño susurro llegó a sus oídos.

-Jazmines…- La chica vio como Kenshin en sueños decía esa palabra, extrañada acercó sus ojos a los labios de este, un pequeño rubor se instaló en sus mejillas al sentir la cercanía que mantenía en ese momento. Aun embobada por el momento, Kaoru decidió retirarse a dormir, no sin antes con cuidado decir al oído de Kenshin.

-Ahora estoy contigo… no te dejaré sólo jamás…-

****Fin de acto 5. A salvo al borde del precipicio. 19/febrero/2012****

**Notas de autora**

Hola! n.n… más de un mes desde mi ultima actualización. Lo siento mucho u.U… se que prometí ser más constante, pero por más que he querido no he podido, y es que la escuela me absorbe todo mi tiempo libre T-T… verán, todos los días me levanto a las 5:30 AM para bañarme y arreglarme por que a las 7:00 AM debo de asistir a clases, gracias a dios y a mis padres tan lindos y buenos, tengo carro n.n (mi navidad de 2010 bueno, también de 2011 que me cambiaron de modelo de coche…)y pues afortunadamente puedo salir 30 minutos antes de las 7 de mi casa y llegar a la escuela faltando unos 5 o 10 minutos para el inicio de clases, que creo que si no tuviese carro tendría que salir de casa a las 6:00 AM y así tomar el bus O.O y llegar a la escuela lo suficientemente temprano, eso quiere decir que tendría que levantarme a las 4:30 AM O.O OMG y contando que aveces es de rutina acostarme a las 2 xDDD santo cielo solo dormiría 2 horas…. Gracias papá y mamá por mi carro T.T jajajaja en verdad o,O

Bueno fuera de eso mi día hábil comienza a las 7:00 AM con mis clases n.n… estas continúan hasta la 1:00 PM al salir tengo que irme casi corriendo al hospital ya que debo de asistir a este de lunes a viernes de 2:00 PM a 8:30 PM (y disque ocho treinta por que a veces termino saliendo hasta las nueve xD)… luego de mi arduo día de estudio y practicas, por fin puedo llegar a mi casa entre 8:30 y 9:30 PM para así ponerme a hacer mis deberes del día siguiente y estudiar los temas a tratar en clase el siguiente día y además estudiar los temas a tratar al siguiente día en el hospital, por que déjenme decirles que también algunos doctores me dejan tareas. Si se preguntan que es lo que hago en el hospital, pues les puedo decir que de todo un poco, como estudiante de medicina debo de permanecer siempre cerca de un medico y este siempre esta haciendo preguntas de todo, y además de esto tu eres el encargado de realizar las notas medicas, solicitudes de laboratorio etc. Es algo cansado, por que a pesar de que uno sólo es estudiante y no estas en tu año de INTERNADO (que por cierto mi año de internado empezara el próximo año x.x) tienes que hacer todo lo que hace un interno x.x.. y además de eso hay algunos internos que te ven todo pollito y novato y te manda a hacer más cosas xD… Así que imagínense a Johanna (ese es mi nombre) todo atareada de arriba abajo en el hospital (por que no usamos elevador, a veces es más rápido por las escaleras) haciendo todas las tareas que les dejan los médicos de base y los internos.

Para los que no sepan, un INTERNO es aquel estudiante de medicina que ha terminado sus años de estudio en la universidad y que ahora realiza una estancia de un año entero en alguna institución de salud, en el cual es acosado y explotado durante 36 horas seguidas xD (eso duran los turnos) para luego tener escasas 12 horas de descanso (en las cuales debes de hacer tarea y estudiar todos aquellos temas que te dejan los médicos) y volver a empezar con el ciclo, por todos los médicos de base, y residentes (médicos que realizan su especialidad) sin contar las enfermeras y hasta los camilleros.

Bueno el punto es que después de todo el día de escuela, hospital, tareas y escasos 20 minutos para comer xD (si asi es xD) puedo por fin descansar hasta como la 1 AM en un día normal, si me va bien digamos que puedo tocar la almohada a las 12 AM jajaja pero si estoy de examen si me va bien y he podido estudiar con 1 semana de anticipación podemos decir que me duermo mmm a las 3 AM pero si me va mal y comienzo a estudiar no se 3 días antes o algo así digamos que me tengo que despedir de mis horas de sueño xD…

Bueno quitando todo esas horas dedicadas a mis estudios me quedan…. 0 horas para dedicárselas a mi FIC… los fines de semana son para levantarme tarde (10 AM) y si bien me va no tengo que estudiar para algún examen y solo hago tarea pero si mal me va tengo que pasármela el fin de semana estudiando… A veces me queda tiempo y me dedico a leer lo acepto, pero es que mi mente esta tan cansada que simplemente quiere relajarse y esas 3 horas se las dedico al entretenimiento con la lectura jajaja… oigan si los fines de semana por las tardes también salgo ¬¬ que de alguna forma debo de tener un poco de vidasocial jajaja…

El punto es que mi agenda se resumen a : escuela, hospital, casa, tareas, libros, cama y así hasta que llega el fin de semana y solo se resumen a cama, tareas, libros, salir, leer, cama jajaja…

Pero este fin de semana por fin tuve tiempo n.n… pues tendremos día feriado mañana lunes así que tranquilamente pude escribir el 5to capitulo de mi fic.

Espero les guste, la verdad es que batalle mucho al narrar el sueño de Kenshin, sinceramente quise que se leyera desesperante y tétrico en el cual ni el mismo Kenshin frio e inexpresivo pudo salir sin afectarse… recordemos que son sus traumas que empiezan a consumirlo, también recordemos que Kaoru se ha propuesto ayudarle en su camino y todo esto esta armando una revolución en el interior del pelirrojo pues, sus pesadillas se presentan pero ahora en estas tiene la certeza de que no estará sólo n-n.

Que puedo decir, creo que igual y algunos les choca ver esa faceta de Kenshin, pero como lo dije antes y lo mantengo, nadie absolutamente nadie sale como si nada después de haber hecho todo lo que hizo el pobre de Ken, y si no me creen vean el manga, pues la culpa siempre acompaño a Kenshin, hasta que por fin pudo encontrar tranquilidad al lado de quien amaba predicando sus ideales de no matar tratando de salvar mas vidas de las que se llevó =)…

Recuerden que todos somos humanos y bueno yo intento reflejar eso en esta historia, claro que es un poco retorcido de mi parte hacerlo después de todo esto es un fic =) pero me gusta apegarme más un poco a la realidad. Por eso ame Rurouni Kenshin.

En fin espero les guste este capitulo que tardé mucho en escribirlo y me costó mucho trabajo también, ojala no los decepcione =)…

**Ahora si a contestar reviews n_n**

kauran28: A ver si reviso bien, puedo ver que tu comentario lo dejaste el 11 de enero, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero te guste =) que la verdad ha sido algo difícil de escribir, por que como veras me vi en la tarea de describir un sueño más o menos como creo que tendría Kenshin en este momento de su vida. Espero sea de tu agrado n.n… y aunque no hay mucho romance en este capitulo, podemos ver que la relación entre ellos dos va creciendo y también podemos ver ahora si de lleno la necesidad de Kenshin por mantener a Kaoru a su lado =)… Disfruta mucho este cap n.n

Blankaoru: Hola, después de un mes aquí me encuentro actualizando. Como veras en este capitulo sigo mostrando aquella faceta de Kenshin de la cual la mayoría no estamos acostumbrados, pero que en lo persona creo en verdad creo que siempre estuvo ahí solo que, como tu me comentas que pasa en tu caso él nunca quiso mostrarla al mundo, pero como contigo hay excepciones pues Kaoru viene siendo la misma en esta historia, y como la ha conocido en tiempo diferente obviamente su reacción y comportamiento debe de ser diferente no?... después de todo recordemos que Kenshin así como lo describe Watsuki en sus tiempos de battousai tenía su esencia que hasta en tiempos de rurouni lo acompañó… tu conocedora del manga como yo, podrás recordar aquellas emociones que poco mostraba frente a los demás pero que a fin de cuentas ahí estaban, quizás estas eran pequeñas pero te daban a conocer que exitía un humano dentro de ese cuerpo … bueno, la verdad te puedo decir que este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo de escribir, se que hice el sueño un poco largo, pero intente con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo desesperante tanto para Kenshin como para el lector y espero con todo mi corazón que así haya sido, después de todo cuando yo leo, me encanta meterme en la historia y lograr sentir lo que los personajes sienten a través de las palabras del autor, déjame decirte que eso me pasa mucho en tus fics =). (lo siento jampas pierdo oportunidad para decírtelo ) Así de que puse todo mi empeño acá, espero sea de tu agrado y si no es así, te prometo que intentaré mejorar, que aunque lento la verdad estoy disfrutando escribir esta historia, ya que mi imaginación siempre vuela y siempre hago un monton de cosas en mi mente pero jamás las plasmo, y ahora que lo hago veo lo difícil que es expresarlas a través de la escritura y tu sabes lo que es eso , por que a pesar de que esta en tu mente escribirlo es una tarea muy diferente, pero en lo personal es tan rico n.n poder ver tu obra terminada jejeje. Bueno creo que es todo te mando un beso y abrazo grandotes jajaja y espero con ansias tu actualización de "No tengas miedo a vivir" que la verdad me ha enganchado. Con mucho cariño, Johanna =)

Koskaoru: Gracias por dejarme review, me encanta leer tus palabras de aliento, son por lectores como tu que me mantengo en pie y decidida a terminar mi fic. Lamento decirte que para el primer beso todavía falta, sinceramente no se te decir cuanto, pero estoy segura que si me llevará algunos capítulos llegar a esa situación, pero créeme que el camino hacia tal momento te gustara mucho =). Por otro lado este capitulo no lo considero lleno de romance, pero si lo considero como un punto donde podemos ver todo el interior de Kenshin y puedes decifrar que en verdad Kaoru se ha vuelto muy necesaria en su existencia, lo cual nos lleva otra vez a ver como su dependencia por ella lo obligará a un día tomarla y no dejarla jajaja (que creo que ya lo esta haciendo jajaja) … bueno espero disfrutes el capitulo n.n… muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero con ansias tu opinión. Por cierto gracias por creer que mi historia esta al alcance de las de Blankaoru T-T en verdad… jejeje dejame decirte que mi autora favorita es ella *-* y la admiro demasiado, en verdad envidio su habilidad de escritura y obviamente su mente tan tan tan capaz de inventar semejantes historias n/n… así que me alaga mucho que creas que soy buena =)… Por cierto, llevo en total 20 reviews quizás no son muchos, pero me siento muy contenta por que es la primera vez que escribo asi que 20 es un buen numero n.n si comparamos con otros fics que tiene menos de 10 y tienen mucho más tiempo publicados, esperemos los numero suban =), que creeme que los reviews son como la fuente de energía que nos activa como escritoras =D

Maria: Bueno Maria, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, aquí esta el 5to capitulo de la misma espero te agrade, en lo personal también me gustó mucho. Estaré contenta de leer un review tuyo de nuevo n.n…. suerte =) y gracias de nuevo.

Setsuna17: Gracias por tu comentario… muchas gracias =) en verdad me dan muchos anirmos comentarios como los tuyos n/n espero te des una vuelta para leer este 5to capitulo y me dejes tu opinión. Estaré contenta de leerte de nuevo.

Selene silverymoon: Quiero decirte que tu review fue mi favorito del capitulo anterior, en verdad me dijiste lo que quería escuchar (o leer) de mis lectores, pues has captado perfectamente lo que quiero expresar a través del personaje de Kenshin en esta historia. Déjame decirte que siempre he sido de la creencia de que Kenshin en verdad tenía todas esas emociones en su interior y quiero decirte que puedes distinguirlas en el manga, si has tenido la fortuna de leerlo completo tu sabrás a lo que me refiero, que aunque nunca se vio como tal toda esa faceta de Kenshin, puedes ser consiente de que en verdad la tenía por aquella forma de ser tan pura y dulce y protectora y si tomas en cuenta cuando callo en su depresión, pues tu sabras que no me equivoco. Claro que aquí nos estamos centrando en otra época y por lo tanto la relación e Kenshin y Kaoru tiene que ser un poco diferente, per en esencia sigue siendo la misma que Watsuki quiso expresar en su historia, "el apoyo que existía de Kaoru hacia Kenshin al acompañarle en ese camino de lucha que el decidió seguir". De todo corazón muchas gracias me sacaste una carcajada cuando leí tu review n.n.. jejeje muchas gracias, y espero disfrutes este capitulo tanto como los pasados que me he esforzado mucho por que saliera n-n… esperaré tu review ansiosamente.

Kaoru-st: Primero que nada muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi Fic, espero en este capitulo de decepcionarte n.n… esperaré contenta tu comentario acerca de lo que paso aquí jejeje… Nos vemos luego un abrazo fuerte n.n

Bueno, creo que son todos, muchas gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes que se dan su tiempo de leer mi historia y encima de todo dejarme comentario, enserio me mantiene con la firme idea de continuar y llevarles un rato agradable en el proceso, en verdad se los agradesco mucho.

Me despido con un beso enorme y un abrazo enorme también, les deseo una linda temporada =) y claro no se olviden de dejarme review sobre este capitulo n.n que como dije antes ha sido un logro muy personal pues he escrito algo que me costo mucho trabajo plasmar en escrito…

Muchas gracias un abrazototote y un beso enorme a todos =)

^O^x


End file.
